Bloodlines: The dark soul
by tandomen
Summary: Jaune ha sido siempre el ultimo en la línea. Aquel sin aura. Aquel con extrañas tendencias al bosque. A hacer amigos que todos temían. Pero nada puede ser eterno para siempre. La sangre ancestral llama. Tomará tu vida. Te dará vida. Será la elección de Jaune, y de su alma oscura,como el mas íntimo de los vacíos.
1. Chapter 1

_**Gente.**_

_**Hola primero. Y algunas aclaraciones antes de que comiencen las festividades:**_

_**No, no voy a dejar de actualizar **__**Terminator Team**__**. Mis horarios con ese fic se mantienen incolumnes y con toda prioridad.**_

_**No, no me pertenecen ni RWBY ni los personajes de su elenco. Ellos son propiedad de Rooster Theeth.**_

_**Si no han leído mi fic anterior, invitados están XD!**_

_**Esta es una idea que tenía dando vuelta en las neuronas que quise mostrarles para que vayan viendo si les agrada.**_

_**Este es un fic que, por lo menos hasta que termine **__**Terminator team: The year of the Grim**__**, voy a actualizar recién una vez por semana. Si les agrada demasiado, quizá mas seguido incluso, pero la prioridad esta con los "Exterminadores" (Quienes hayan leído mi otro fic, entenderán la referencia)**_

_**Espero que les guste XD. No se guarden ninguna opinión, y pónganse el cinturón por que este primer capitulo es brutal!**_

_**SALTEMOS A LA HISTORIA!**_

_La líneas de sangre._

_Eso era todo. La vida y la muerte de miles de personas, decididas por las líneas de sangre._

_Y entre ellas, había solo una línea incapaz de ser catalogada como muy peligrosa, o simplemente muy desafortunada._

_Pero aun así tenía que morir. Debía ser erradicada del mundo._

_Y esa línea, era algo que todos debía de temer._

_Esa línea de sangre era "Alma oscura"_

El director Ozpin, cabeza de la academia de cazadores de monstruos, cerró el libro en sus manos suavemente. Miró en su reloj, y se dirigió a la sala comunal.

Era casi hora de recibir a los recién llegados.

_**Nave de transporte, día.**_

Jaune se dio cuenta de su situación no bien sacó su cabeza del inodoro.

Había vomitado todo su almuerzo y desayuno en el maldito viaje en la maldita nave. Y ahora, ademas de tener hambre, sentía el grueso y ácido sabor del bilis en su garganta y nariz.

-Odio... Odio mi vida...-Susurró, alcanzándose una toalla.

Se limpió el rostro, y algunas partes de sus placas de armadura con la misma, solo para darse cuenta que el dolor seguía allí.

Entonces, simplemente se mojó la cara y los sitios manchados.

Dios, como le hubiera gustado simplemente ir a pie hasta la academia. Pero no, un integrante de la familia Arc era demasiado burgués para ir por tierra ¿No?

"Maldito seas papa" Pensó, golpeando con el puño la pileta del lava manos.

Algo mareado aún, salió del baño, sosteniéndose en la pared mientras avanzaba hasta los lugares con enormes ventanas. Quizá el ver el bosque le revitalizaría un poco

De pequeño, le encantaban los bosques. Y mas aun los amigos que hacía allí. Pero al parecer, a su familia no, y bien alejado de todo lo que amaba lo habían mantenido para que no viera mas a sus "Amigos del bosque".

Pero independientemente de eso, el ver las cientos de copas de los árboles siempre le levantaba el ánimo.

Sus oídos persiguieron hasta sus límites el mas mínimo indice de conversación, hasta que escuchó dos voces femeninas que llamaron su atención.

Girando levemente su mirada, se encontró observando a una muchacha, de bella figura y abundante cabellera rubia, vestida de forma quizá demasiado llamativa.

Pero detrás de ella, se podía ver una caperuza roja, y escuchar una exaltada voz joven apreciar el paisaje, y la academia de cazadores, Beacon, acercándose lentamente.

Esa chica... tenía un olor particular. Como si fuera algo tentador.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, y se esforzó en concentrarse en el bosque debajo suyo. El verde siempre le calmaba.

**Capítulo 1: La carta del destino.**

_**Beacon, patios exteriores,día.**_

El patio de la academia fue testigo de como una suave explosión y algunos argumentos hilarantes dejaron a una muchacha de caperuza roja tirada en el suelo, resignada a una mala primera impresión.

Curiosamente, no era de forma muy distinta que el muchacho planeaba empezar su estadía en la academia, así que decidió comparecer.

-Eso no se vio muy bonito. ¿Estas bien?-Preguntó, extendiéndole una mano.

-Ugh... si. No fue nada-Respondió la muchacha, aceptando la ayuda para reincorporarse.

-No muy buena con primeras impresiones ¿No?

-¿No eres tu el que vomitó todo el viaje?-Aunque podría haber sido con maliciosas intenciones, el tono de la muchacha mostraba una inocencia tal que el muchacho rubio no pudo pensarlo de otra forma. Se sonrojó un poco, avergonzado, y simplemente añadió- Yo tampoco. Mi nombre es Jaune Arc, por cierto.

-!Oh¡ El mío es Ruby Rose, encantada- Se presentó la muchacha, mientras se sacudía el polvo de su vestido negro. Mientras hablaban, caminaban por los patios de la academia, distraídos- Así que...

!Yo tengo esta cosa¡- Y sin mas, sacó su arma, una guadaña roja, que también era sniper, y que claramente, la muchacha no olvidó mencionar, orgullosa de decir que fue ella misma quien la diseño.

-Wow... ¿Tu hiciste eso?

-Sip. ¿Que tienes tu?

-Eh...-El muchacho se rascó la cabeza-Solo un escudo y una espada. Y... cortan y aguantan... Y nada mas. Solo eso.

-!Oh¡ Un guerrero clásico.

-Eh... si... podríamos decirlo así- Apreció el muchacho, desenvainando la espada.

-Ya no hay mucha gente que aprecie lo clásico. Es bueno ver a alguien que no se ha dado por vencido con eso.

-Si tu lo dices-De repente, el rubio se dio cuenta de algo-Por cierto...¿A donde vamos?

-Yo te estaba siguiendo a ti.

-Y yo a ti.

-!Llegaremos tarde a la iniciación¡

_**Beacon, sala comunal, día.**_

-!Me llaman¡ !Te veo mas tarde¡-Se despidió Ruby, corriendo entre las personas para llegar hasta su hermana.

El muchacho, entonces, se quedó solo en la multitud. Meditando.

Ese olor. Ese aroma que la muchacha desprendía por todo su cuerpo. Era como el olor de las rosas mezclado con frutillas, en una suave danza aromática.

Era la primera vez que olía a alguien así. Y eso no hacía si no causarle dudas. ¿Que ocurría? ¿Por que presentía ese olor?

Si se estaba enamorando a primera vista, o algo así, siempre pensó que sería mas... sentimental. No tan físico.

No. No podía ser algo tan estúpido como eso.

Algo mas le ocultaba el destino, que el no estaba preparado para saber. Aunque algo si le llamaba la atención.

Hambre. Mucha, mucha, hambre.

Y el no soportaba el hambre.

Abriéndose paso entre la multitud, se lamentó a si mismo que tuviera que correr hacia afuera para buscar una cafetería, una tienda, o en ultima instancia, un basurero. Debía comer algo.

!No soportaba estar hambriento¡

Corrió y corrió, con el estómago aullando en agonía, hasta que por fin encontró una tienda.

-!Señor¡ !Deme un sandwich rápido¡

Un anciano atendía la despensa, y le miró de reojo- Son diez créditos.

-!Quince si lo hace en los próximos veinte segundos¡-Casi como si fuera una invocación, el sandwich voló hacia su cara.

Con una gula muy característica de el, devoró el alimento como si no hubiera un mañana.

El viejo salió de su negocio, y se sentó al lado del muchacho- Te ves terrible. ¿Cuando fue la ultima vez que comiste?

-¿Hace unas horas?-Preguntó Jaune, en respuesta- Problemas de mareo a altas alturas.

-Ya veo- Reconoció el anciano, rascándose el mentón.

Jaune, en ese momento, reconoció otro olor, aunque solo fue unos segundos.

Algo como una colonia. Una colonia que le resultaba familiar.

Ignorando esto, terminó su sandwich y tragando con fuerza, continuó- Son quince créditos ¿No?

-No te preocupes-Indicó el viejo, levantando sus manos en negativa- Es tu primer día en Beacon. Tienes derecho a un sandwich al menos. Por cierto, soy Hikson ¿Y tu eres?

-Jaune. Jaune Arc- Aclaró el rubio, rascándose la cabeza-No me gustan las presentaciones.

-Deberás acostumbrarte, por lo que se, siempre se empieza una conversación con un desconocido con una presentación-Sonrió el anciano, mientras se levantaba del suelo y se masajeaba la espalda.

Jaune notó entonces que estaba vestido con un delantal y pantalones hasta mas arriba de la cintura. Era un señor muy viejo.

-Muchas gracias Señor.

-Por favor, tuteame todo lo que quieras- Indicó el anciano, aun risueño, pese al viento que movía sus canosos cabellos- Me harías vivir la ilusión de la juventud de nuevo, muchacho.

-Deacuerdo Señ... digo, Hikson- Le saludó, mientras comenzaba a dirigirse de nuevo al lugar de la iniciación. Con algo de suerte, no se la habría perdido del todo.

Lastima que la suerte nunca estaba de su lado.

_**Beacon, oficina del director, día.**_

En la sala del director, Glynda, su asistente, se cruzaba de brazos, incomoda.

-La dejaste entrar. Pese a su edad, estado y antecedentes.

El director Ozpin se inclinó hacia adelante en su escritorio, cruzando sus manos- ¿Por que no? Es una gran promesa, y se graduó de Signal dos años antes de lo normal.

-No es eso. Y lo sabes-La voz de Glynda transpiraba preocupación detrás de su monótono tono- Su ADN es lo que me preocupa. Si es como sospechamos...

-¿Que mejor lugar que aquí para protegerla?-Propuso Ozpin, abriéndose de brazos para luego acomodarse los lentes- Estamos ante la vista de todos, por lo que nadie tratará nada muy vistoso. El gobierno nos protege, y tenemos una de las instalaciones mas seguras del mundo.

-Si. Todos nos miran. Todos de quienes tememos saben que está aquí- Inquirió Glynda, seriamente.

-Y si no, lo sabrían de todas formas, solo que no gozarían de nuestra protección- Concluyó el director, recostándose en su asiento mientras tomaba su taza de café con la mano izquierda- Debes tratar de verle el lado amable a las cosas por una vez.

-Eso nos llevará a problemas, y lo sabes.

-Entonces, bendito sea el desastre-Aclaró el director, finalizando la conversación para así dar paso a otro tema.

_**Beacon, sala comunal, noche.**_

Mas tarde, en la sala donde todos dormían, el muchacho simplemente se revolvía en su bolsa de dormir.

No le gustaba la pijama, no le gustaba escuchar a otros mientras trataba de dormir. Y no le gustaba tener puesto su pijama.

Pero era un recuerdo de su madre. Y su madre...

Agua. El agua ayuda a olvidar todo.

Sin pensárselo dos veces, fue hacia el baño, pasando por en frente de otros tres muchachos, con mucho mas musculo, y miró para otro costado.

El olor de nuevo.

Miró hacia su izquierda y encontró a las muchacha de la caperuza roja, solo que en sus propios pijamas, y a su hermana rubia, mirándolo fugazmente con un ademán de asco.

Jaune casi se ríe ante esto. Claro, si una estaba mirando una obra de arte física y se le pasa en medio un pelele en pijamas de niños también haría cara de asco.

Sin dar demasiada importancia al asunto, siguió su curso, mientras la rubia volvía a sus asuntos.

-!Hey¡ !Hiciste algunos amigos¡ Esta ese chico... Jaune. Es un buen muchacho- Derivó la conversación luego de un rato.

-La verdad, creo que Jaune no cuenta como amigo. Creo que cuenta como un valor negativo-Dijo Ruby, tanto como broma, como con doble sentido.

Algo que, pese a todo, escuchó el muchacho. Y le dolió.

Nuevamente la historia se repetía.

No sirves para la alta clase. No sirves para pelear. No puedes activar tu aura. No puedes siquiera concentrarte en sostener tus armas adecuadamente. Si no sabes hacer nada de eso, sin importar lo bien que te portes o hagas las cosas, siempre todos se darán vuelta en contra tuya.

Todos esperan con un puñal en la espalda a quien no cumpla con esos requisitos...

-!No¡ !No pienses¡ !No pienses¡- Se dijo a si mismo, mientras súbitamente comenzaba a correr hacia los baños, sin prestar atención a las miradas conflictuadas que le dedicaban algunos compañeros.

Una vez dentro del baño, se mojó la cara en el lavamanos.

Se refregó con fuerza, y luego tomó del pico, como si hiciera días que no tomaba nada. Después miró su reflejo en el espejo.

El material transparentaba un chico rubio, asustado, casi llorando, con los ojos inyectados en hebras de sangre y el pelo echo un desastre.

No había mucha diferencia entre el chico de hace unos años y el muchacho de hace unos segundos.

Sin embargo, algo le llamaba la atención.

Si, cosas similares le habían pasado antes en sus diecisiete años de vida.

Si, su enojo le había permitido alejarse de aquellos que le habían traicionado, aunque sea solo suavemente.

Pero esta vez, el simplemente no podía estar de todo enojado.

Esa chica Ruby, por alguna razón, la cautivaba con su olor. Olor a rosas y frutillas. Era algo interesante y digno de atención.

Ese anciano, con su olor fuerte a colonia, también le mantenía una cierta sensación de cercanía. Algo que le parecía digno de llamar "Persona amistosa"

Y nada le decía que tuviera que huir. O negar. O cerrarse.

Estaba cómodo con lo poco que tenía. Y una garantía de que podría conseguir mas si se mantenía en rumbo le quitaba toda la oscuridad de sus pensamientos.

Mojándose el pelo, y tendiéndoselo para atrás, el muchacho salió del baño, secándose con papel para las manos.

_**Beacon, oficina del director, noche**_

En la oficina del director, esa misma noche, Ozpin, cabeza de la academia, meditaba con uno de sus café nocturnos, mientras Glynda, su asistente, le preguntaba algunas cosas particulares.

-Señor. Entiendo que tenga una buena relación con la familia Arc. Pero ¿No le parece demasiado?-La mujer, de rubios cabellos y vestida muy formal, prosiguió- Nunca ha manifestado su aura. Y de echo, los estudios demuestran que no tiene. Que quizá jamas la manifieste. Ademas que sus habilidades en combate no son para nada envidiables y su currículo deja mucho que desear.

El director simplemente tomó un sorbo de su café, mientras hablaba- ¿Alguna vez escuchaste hablar de el "Alma oscura"? Es un proverbio muy bello si uno se lo pone a leer detenidamente- El silencio de la mujer le dio pie a que continuara- El relato nos muestra acerca de los descendientes de la oscuridad primaria. Aquella nada que no poseía existencia, por lo tanto, no poseía "Dust". Simplemente era un vacío que confirmaba la existencia. Hay quienes opinan que los monstruos son simples conductos de esa inexistencia por convivir con nosotros. Pero el vació solo sabe expanderse. No contactar con lo que existe. Entonces, solo puede anular todo lo que toca.

-No entiendo a donde quieres llegar- Inquirió Glynda, con la mirada seria como si fuera tallada en roca.

-Piénsalo de esta forma. Jaune es el vacío. No tiene poder, no tiene aura, no tiene entrenamiento, ni apoyo, ni voluntad, ni capacidad. No tiene nada. Pero mira al resto que lo tiene todo, pese a que estén incompletos como el, y quiere parecerse a ellos, interactuar con ellos. Ser uno de ellos.

-Pero, siguiendo tu lógica-La asistente tomó asiento, antes de continuar- Jaune solo anulará a quienes le rodean, haciéndolos igual de inútiles que el.

-He ahí la magia del asunto, Goodwich- Indicó el director, apoyando su mano derecha en su sobretodo verde y lujoso- ¿Existe alguien verdaderamente inútil? ¿Alguien que no sea capaz de evolucionar, aprender y crear? ¿Alguien que hunda al resto con el? En mis ojos, aquel cazador que se forma por el apoyo del resto, es el mas importante de todos. Por que no hay ninguna forma que un cazador solo llegue mas lejos que uno que se sirve del resto para avanzar. Y alguien que es una hoja en blanco, ciertamente avanzará así.

-Le tienes mucha fe-Reprochó su asistente- A todos tus alumnos, de echo. Eso te llevará a muchos problemas.

Acomodándose sus circulares lentes, el director tomó su bastón y se levantó de su asiento, diciendo unas ultimas palabras antes de dirigirse a su habitación- Quizá, pero eso es lo que me hace ser un buen director. Hasta mañana.

**_Beacon, el bosque "Esmeralda", día._**

Pensar en su propia estrategia de aterrizaje. Mas fácil decirlo que hacerlo.

Luego de despertar, y de un episodio no muy recordable en los lockers de la academia, todos los aspirantes a cazadores fueron llamados a una prueba en el bosque "Esmeralda", en donde debían encontrar una reliquias y llevarlas de nuevo a la academia.

Sonaba sencillos, hasta dos partes cruciales de la prueba que Jaune no gusto de escuchar.

La primera, había seres del Grim en el bosque, conocidos vulgarmente como monstruos, que rondaban libremente por la zona y que podían matar a cualquier desprevenido. Y eso estaba contemplado como parte de la prueba.

La segunda, y quizá la peor. Serían lanzados desde diez metros de altura hacia el bosque, dejando que ellos planearan su "Estrategia de aterrizaje" sin para caídas, trampolines, o algún dispositivo que amortiguara el golpe.

Y claro, como era de esperarse, la suerte de Jaune solo mejoraba lo suficiente para hacerle sufrir un intenso dolor, y luego vivir.

Por que el muchacho, gritando mientras volaba, vio algo rojo, parecido a una lanza, pasar por encima de el aun en el aire, y se desplomó contra numerosas ramas que fueron haciendo su descender mas liviano, pero no menos doloroso.

Y claro, de cara al suelo, el pobre muchacho tragó tanta tierra que una o dos flores deberían haber dejado semillas en su estomago.

-Pla... bla... pfff...- Tosía Jaune, escupiendo tierra y tallos-Solo... a mi... *Cougth* Bla... me pasan... estas... cosas.

Muy dolido, se levantó del suelo, y recordó las palabras del director de la academia.

"La primer persona con la que se crucen será su compañero de equipo durante los próximos cuatro años".

-A encontrar a ese compañero y esa reliquia.

Sacudiéndose un poco la tierra de su ropa, comenzó a caminar hacia el frente, abriéndose paso entre arbustos y arboles.

Claro que el no reparó en que una lanza roja estaba clavada a dos metros de alto por encima de el, en un árbol.

Por ello, la muchacha que vino a buscar su arma se decepcionó de no haber atrapado nada. Era realmente malo el no poder proteger a un muchacho tan perdido como ese.

De todas las personas con las que se había cruzado en los lockers, ese muchacho rubio le llamaba mas la atención.

Alguien en apariencia tan perdido, tan tonto... y aun así entro en Beacon. Y aun así era un Arc. En su sangre corría ADN de héroes reconocidos en todo el mundo.

Sería grande algún día. Y ella lo sabía. Mejor estar cerca.

Ademas, le caía simpático. De echo, esa era la principal razón.

Pero claro, las chances de que se encontrara con el primero eran de una en un millón, así que decidió concentrarse en la tarea a mano y completar la misión.

Mas adelante, los equipos comenzaban a armarse. Ruby con una muchacha vestida de blanco, de muy alta gama, llamada Weiss (Aunque no muy del agrado de ninguna de las dos), Yang, la hermana de Ruby, con una muchacha reservada y callada, vestida de negro y llamada Blake.

Un chico oriental llamado Ren con su amiga de la infancia llamada Nora. Y Pyrrha, la dueña de la lanza, con un muchacho muy despreocupado llamado Sun. Todos armados.

Y el, como siempre, afuera. Aunque esta vez, como si la suerte le estuviera jugando una carta extraña al destino, ageno a todo esto.

Caminaba entre los árboles, enfilando hacia el norte. ¿O era el este? ¿O quizá el sur?

Era claro que se había perdido. Pero no le importaba. Se sentía bien entre los árboles.

Fue entonces que sintió el gruñido en su espalda, y sin mirar atrás, empezó a correr.

Sus instintos probaron ser ciertos. Un Ursa, enorme monstruo, lo perseguía ferozmente, soltando rugidos entrecortados por sus propios movimientos de persecución.

El muchacho corría desesperado, pasando por entre los arbustos y arboles, sin importarle lo mucho que estos le raspaban o le cortaban. Eran simples rasguños a cambio de segundos mas de vida.

De repente, sentía que todo era mas preciado de lo que parecía, y se encontró rogando a Dios que le dejara vivir unos pocos segundos mas, mientras corría a todo dar escapando del monstruo, quien con pinches óseos en su espalda, y placas de huesos en sus garras y hocico, daba la sensación de ser un oso demoníaco terrible.

Su suerte pareció volver de nuevo a las andadas, por que otro tipo de monstruo, similar a un lobo, se sumó a la carrera, hambriento de sangre.

Claro que luego vinieron aun mas. En su mayoría Ursas, pero también Lobos y otros caninos con características similares a las del Ursa.

Jaune corrió y corrió, hasta que por fin, llegó a una cueva. Y no lo pensó dos veces, antes de encontrarse acorralado dentro de ella. Solo le quedaba correr hacia la oscuridad, rogando que nada hubiera que temer en el fondo de la cueva, y encontrase una salida, o por lo menos un lugar con altura.

La zona a la cual llegó era un sitio con luz suave que entraba por un hueco erosionado en una parte del techo. Era un buen sitio para buscar un escondite.

Pero, increíblemente, los monstruos habían dejado de perseguirlo.

¿Por que? Bueno, se enteró rápidamente al escuchar un rugido estrepitoso a sus espaldas.

_**Beacon, el bosque "Esmeralda", día.**_

El director Ozpin les miraba atravez de sus pantallas holográficas... desesperado.

El alumno Jaune estaba en problemas de vida o muerte, mas no podía interferir. Y aunque lo hiciera...

Probablemente debería estar presente en otras lugares.

-!Glynda¡ !Reúne al personal y prepáralos para el combate¡ !Estamos bajo ataque¡

-!Si señor¡ !Alerta roja¡ !Todo personal disponible en posición de combate¡ !Esto no es un simulacro¡ !Repito...¡

Mientras su asistente daba ordenes a todos a quienes llegara la transmisión, Ozpin no podía creer su mala suerte, y la de los estudiantes.

El destino les había jugado una mala pasada, por que, por alguna razón, una horda, al menos de cien monstruos, se dirigía al bosque, sin contar a los que ya habían entrado. Y el detenerlos antes de que entraran tomaría un esfuerzo que no podría ser invertido en la protección de los recién llegados.

El director se encontró rezando para que no fueran muchos los seres del Grim quienes hubiesen pasado el perímetro, por el bien de sus alumnos.

Pero claro, la suerte no sonríe siempre a todos.

_**Beacon, Cueva en el bosque "Esmeralda", día.**_

Frente a el, se paró un ser del Grim similar a un escorpión... pero con todo su cuerpo cubierto por una capa ósea y de seis metros de alto.

Cuando el ser le rugió, haciendo ver sus hostiles intenciones, el rubio levantó el escudo instintivamente, bloqueando un golpe de la letal cola del insecto.

La fuerza fue tal que el muchacho salió volando hacia atrás, golpeándose contra la rocosa pared.

Mientras se cubría con su escudo, cerró los ojos fuertemente, y recordó, quizá por ultima vez, su infancia.

_Era el bosque de copas rojas, conocido como el bosque de "Otoño por siempre". Un niño rubio corría con una sonrisa en el rostro. Estaba feliz de nuevo-_

_-!Mamá¡ !Encontré amigos en este bosque también¡_

_-Jaune...-Le susurró la mujer, tratando de ocultar los golpes en su rostro con maquillaje y luciendo ropa importante, buscando distraer de su figura dañada- No le digas a nadie de tu amigos ¿Entendido? Esta mal que tengas "Esos" amigos..._

_La imagen era de esa mujer, sentada en el mantel, junto a una canasta, en los rojos pastos del bosque._

Otro golpe de la cola del insecto se hizo presente, apretándolo contra la pared. Desesperado, dio un corte al aire con la espada buscando espantar al monstruo, aunque no lo logró. De echo, solo consiguió enfurecerlo mas.

Volvió a acurrucarse tras su escudo, y llorando desesperadamente, recordó de nuevo.

_Miró con terror al monstruo frente a el._

_Quería a su mama. A su papa. A todos. Pero nadie estaba. Nadie nunca estaba cuando realmente lo necesitaba. Ahora era el solo, de noche en el bosque de "Otoño por siempre" acorralado contra la pared por un monstruo. Por un Ursa._

_Lloraba y lloraba. Mojó sus pantalones, y dejó a sus mocos caer de su nariz._

Al menos, no moriría con mocos, ni orinado, pensó en la desesperación, buscando un alivio. Pero solo recibió otro golpe en el escudo, el cual le hizo golpearse tan fuerte contra las rocas que tosió algo que, si bien era oscuro, el muchacho podía concluir que era sangre.

Aun desesperado, se arrastró hacia otro lugar, buscando esconderse. En un rincón, al parecer, logró su propósito puesto que el escorpión dejó de tantear en la oscuridad, y se dedicó a reposar, como esperando a que saliera.

El muchacho, rogando por otra oportunidad de vivir, cerró fuertemente los ojos, y recordó una vez mas.

_El niño, así fuera que el destino se lo impusiera, o siquiera fuera un deseo de acelerar la muerte para no tener que esperar por ella, corrió hacia el Ursa con los brazos abiertos. Y abrazó su ocico, en una posición justa que le cerraba la boca._

_Y así la mantuvo por un tiempo..._

_Hasta que cedió. No el niño. Si no el monstruo._

_Para cuando el chico de dio cuenta lo que había echo, el Ursa estaba caído en el suelo. Respirando pesadamente._

_Entonces, el niño, contra todo pronostico..._

_Lo acarició._

_Ese fue el primero de muchos amigos. Y el motivo por el cual su familia lo alejó de los bosques, de los lugares abiertos, y lo encerró entre cuatro paredes a estudiar, pelear y ser de alta gama._

_A ser un Arc..._

El destino a veces te escupe. A veces te da la espalda

Pero no lo hace por siempre. No puede. No debe.

Esa es su única limitación. Ser impredecible en los momentos mas impredecibles posibles.

Y así, fue como lo interpretó el muchacho, abriendo sus morados ojos en la oscuridad. El destino la había dado una carta para que jugara, y el iba a pagar para entrar en la apuesta.

Hora de hacer "Call"

Sin demorar, y mas determinado a morir que nunca en su vida, el muchacho se levantó en la oscuridad, recto e incolumne, frente al enemigo, quien se dio vuelta hacia el y rugió entre sus retorcidos orificios bucales.

Con un miedo increíble palpitando en su pecho, pero con sus pantalones secos y su nariz limpia, el muchacho arrojó su escudo y espada a un lado.

_**Beacon, profundidades de bosque "Esmeralda", día. **_

Los equipos estaban haciendo su mas brutal esfuerzo para combatir contra los dos "Nevermore", monstruos con forma de cuervo, de gran tamaño, y letales si se descuida en su contra.

El mas pequeño de ambos, aunque medía unos ocho metros de lago y seis de ancho, estaba dando problemas al grupos de Pyrrha, Sun y Ren con Nora. Esquivaban y eludían los ataques de la bestia, pero esta era feroz, y cada vez mas se acercaba a sus objetivos, furica y sedienta de muerte.

-!Diablos¡ !Pyrrha, sirveme de trampolín¡ !Ren, Nora, hagan de carnada¡ Y por Dios, que esto funcione-Murmuró Sun, el muchacho armado con una vara de combate y vestido con unos Jeans cortos y una camisa abierta.

Si alguien quería protestar,nadie lo hizo. Hubiera sido estúpido ponerse a discutir en esas circunstancias de todas formas.

Ren desenvainó sus cuchilla pistolas, y empezó a disparar incesantemente contra el monstruo, mientras Nora sacaba su martillo bazooka y bateaba árboles (Por mas loco que suene) contra el monstruo, riendo incesantemente como una maniática.

El cuervo gigante esquivaba ambos disparos y arboles, pero no estaba preparado para que, sirviéndose de la fuerza de Pyrrha y sus propias habilidades para saltar, Sun saliera volando hacia arriba, buscándolo en el aire, y dando un giro de trescientos sesenta grados en el aire, golpeara con todas sus fuerzas la cabeza del monstruo con su vara, provocando que bajara al suelo violentamente.

Mientras caía, ordenó -!Ahora¡ !No le den tiempo a pararse¡

Sin chistar, todos obedecieron. Sin pausa, coordinados como si fuera parte del destino que pelearan juntos, atacaron a la bestia, finalizando con el muchacho cayendo sobre ella con un fuerte golpe de su vara.

El gran cuervo dejó este mundo sin un gran lamento, si no con un callado gemido de agonía, quizá demasiado suave.

El grupo se miró los unos a los otros, cansados y satisfechos-Bueno... ¿Buen trabajo?-Dijo Sun, sentado en el pico muerto de su enemigo.

-Eso creo... ¿Y que ocurrió con el otro?-Preguntó Pyrrha, mientras todos miraban hacia la lejanía, en los restos del templo en donde el otro grupo, conformado por Ruby, Yang, Blake y Weiss luchaban contra el "Nevermore" Alfa.

-Solo tu podías venir con esta idea- Apreció Weiss, queriendo incomodar, mientras realizaba con el resto una complicada maniobra para mandar a la chica de la caperuza directamente contra el monstruo.

-¿Puedes hacer el tiro?-Preguntó Ruby, seriamente.

-¿Puedo?-Repitió Weiss, con una macabra sonrisa.

-¿Puedes?

-!Claro que puedo¡-Aclaró, algo ofendida.

El resto fue historia.

La muchacha voló hacia el monstruo, lo atrapó con su guadaña por el cuello, y mientras corría en vertical por unos sellos que la Weiss había echo en la parte de roca del barranco, decapitaba poco a poco a su enemigo.

Hasta que, justo llegando a la cima de la superficie, logró su cometido.

Sin una gran gracia, el cuerpo del "Nevermore" cayó al vacío, mientras todos miraban asombrados a la muchacha, con su capa roja al viento y unas par de plumas negras volando aun a su alrededor.

Todos pensaron que eran del recién muerto. Claro que se equivocaban

La suerte no sonríe siempre a todos.

Detrás de ella, alrededor de ocho "Nervermore" mas aparecieron, volando en círculos sobre los estudiantes.

Sorprendida y aterrada, Ruby saltó hacia abajo, encontrándose con el resto de su grupo, siendo su caída amortiguada por un sello mágico activado por Weiss.

-¿Sabes? Lo de morir juntos que dije hace un rato... era en broma, jeje- Apreció Yang, nerviosa, mientras que detrás de ella, a varios metros, el otro grupo miraba estupefacto la cantidad de monstruos voladores en el área.

-Y yo que pensé que la de recién era la parte difícil- Dijo Sun, rascándose la cabeza.

Esto era malo. Muy, muy malo.

Ya bastante les había costado detener a dos. Ocho... eran un número muy grande.

Y entre ellos (Como si fuera poco) Un noveno se hizo presente, mas grande que el resto, aunque del mismo tamaño que aquel muerto a manos de Ruby.

Un segundo alfa entre los cuervos.

Y, en las laderas del risco, una enorme cantidad de lobos monstruosos, seguidos por unos cuantos Ursa, se asomaron, listos para saltar al ataque, gruñendo en furia. Entre ellos, dos grandes serpientes, de varios metros de largo y ancho, una de color blanca y la otra negra.

-¿Esta se supone que es la prueba de iniciación?-Preguntó Blake, algo irritada.

-Es un suicidio- Susurró Ruby, apretando su guadaña.

Si iba a morir, sería con su arma, echa con sus propias manos.

Todos miraban el oscuro panorama, mientras aguardaban el segundo en que el caos comenzaría.

No se esperaban lo que percibieron sus oídos.

-!Eh¡ !Tu¡ !Si tu¡ !La gallina de plumas negras de ocho metros¡- Como si hubiera entendido, el "Nevermore" mas grande le miró furtivamente. Todos observaron, tanto Grim como alumno, a Jaune Arc, saltando y moviendo los brazos enérgicamente, como si llamara la atención del ser de alguna forma particular, desde un detrás del grupo de Sun- !Quieres un pedazo de esto¡ !Lo sabes¡

!Ven por el¡

Sin mas, corrió hacia los árboles, mientras con un graznido, el alfa entre los monstruos aleteaba hacia arriba, dando señal a los monstruos de atacar.

El supuesto sacrificio del muchacho les había dado un respiro de los cuervos, que quizá ordenados por algún código de su alfa, de alguna forma ofendido, o apuntando a la presa mas fácil primero, volaron todos hacia el rubio, en vez de hacia el resto.

-Hermanita. Si sobrevivimos a esto, tendrás que arrepentirte de lo que dijiste ayer-Bromeó Yang, sus nervios traicionando su humor al sentir como sus puños temblaban.

Pero a Ruby esto no le hacía ninguna gracia. Culpa y miedo bailaban en su pecho.

Ajeno a esto, el muchacho esperaba entre los arbustos, también nervioso, pero ahora con un plan. Si dio vuelta, y habló rápido. Y nervioso.

-Bien. Escuchen todos. Necesito llegar hasta el pajarraco mas grande. Ustedes, los chicos grandes, vayan a ayudar a mis amigos aya. Ellos son buenos. No los lastimen. Son amigos. ¿Deacuerdo?- Señaló hacia los muchachos mas cercanos, quienes eran Sun, Pyrrha, Ren y Nora. Luego, giró su rostro a la derecha- Ustedes, los que pueden saltar, vayan hasta ese lugar con construcciones-Su mano señaló al grupo de Ruby- Y protejanlas. Hagan todo lo posible por crearles algún puente para que se junten con mis otros amigos. Ellas son mis amigas. No las ataquen. Son buenas. ¿Entienden?-Mientras hablaba, cambiabia su señalamiento a las chicas, quienes ya se encontraban rodeadas por seres del Grim, quienes bajaban ferozmente en su dirección. Los demás monstruos, simplemente las sorteaban, saltaban el risco, y corrían hacia el resto de los alumnos- El resto... mucha suerte. Vienen conmigo. Seremos carnada. ¿Deacuerdo?

Una serie de gruñidos le respondieron. El joven se golpeó la cara con la palma de la mano.

Sun, Pyrrha, Ren y Nora estaban espalda contra espalda. Poco esperaban de su supervivencia ahora, rodeados de monstruos.

Al momento de la carga, aun menos esperaron oir esto:  
-!AHORA¡ !A TODO O NADA¡

Gritando, un joven rubio, montando un escorpión gigante, salió a la cabeza de una avanzada de criaturas del Grim... que cargó en contra de sus iguales.

Los muchachos no entendían nada, pero tampoco se pararon a hacer preguntas.

-!Chicos¡ !Los azules buenos¡ !Los rojos malos¡ !Muévanse¡ - Gritó Jaune, encima del escorpión, mientras continuaba avanzando.

El choque de bestias fue feroz. Sin piedad, las garras y los hocicos diezmaban a los monstruos enemigos,que no se esperaban ser atacados por iguales con colores azules en sus placas oseas.

Y entremedio del combate, las figuras de los pretendientes a cazador destacándose con movimientos espectaculares, combinando disparos y golpes melee dignos de películas de acción, se mantenían entre concentrados y confundidos.

Cubrir, atacar, filo, piel, esquive y repetir. Todo resumido a eso, pero mostrando la sincronización en su máximo exponente.

Mientras tanto, Jaune con otros seis Ursa, aun montado en el escorpión, corría hacia el templo en donde las chicas estaban estancadas pelando contra los invasores.

Al parecer, el muchacho había subestimado el número de sus enemigos, que crecía cada vez mas, por lo que no hubo aliados disponibles para saltar en ayuda de Ruby y su grupo.

-!Nuevo plan¡ !Escorpio, te lanzas hacia adelante y te tomas con la cola de un extremo¡ !Te usaremos como puente¡ !¿Podrás aguantarlo?¡-Un gemido del insecto le respondió afirmativamente-!Bien¡ !El resto, sabe lo que tiene que hacer¡-El gruñido de los Ursa fue todo lo que necesitaba para una afirmación.

Esto podía salir mal de tantas formas. Y dependía de la suerte. Algo que el nunca tubo...

Pero si moría, esta vez sería haciendo algo espectacular. O intentándolo hacer algo espectacular.

El destino le había dado una carta, y después de diecisiete años, por fin era su turno de jugar.

-!TODO O NADA¡-Gritó, mientras el escorpión saltaba entre el extremo del barranco y el borde del templo, alcanzando a sostenerse con su cola y pinzas de ambos costados. Se tensó con mucho esfuerzo, haciendo de su espalda una superficie mas o menos sólida, mostrando su color azul en toda su placa- !Aguanta¡ !Nos será por mucho, lo prometo¡

Un graznido de insecto le respondió, aunque se entendió que lo estaba apurando.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, el muchacho corrió hacia el grupo, seguido por cinco Ursas azules.

Las muchachas no se esperaba a un sujeto torpe como refuerzo. Ni mucho menos a otros cinco monstruos de color azul, pero Jaune, nervioso y con miedo en la mirada, se limitó a responder a sus confusiones- !Pasen por encima del escorpión¡ !Rojo malo¡ !Azul bueno¡ !¿Captan?¡ !CAPTAN¡

!MUCHACHOS¡ !VAMOS A HACER LO QUE NOS TOCA¡

Sin mas, e ignorando cualquier comentario al respecto, el rubio pasó de largo a Yang, Blake, Weiss y Ruby, mientras torpemente se cubría de los ataques de sus enemigos en frente con su escudo, rebotando las garras de los lobos y los colmillos de las serpientes. De eso podían encargarse las chicas. El tenía que buscar una presa mas grande.

Come al rey. Gana el partido de ajedrez.

Los cinco Ursa, adelantándose entre mordidas y garrazos, pusieron todos sus patas una encima de la otra, y cuando Jaune saltó encima de ellas, con un rugido digno de cuentos e historias, los cinco monstruos le lanzaron hacia arriba con todas sus fuerzas.

El muchacho, soltando su escudo y sin espada, ascendió, en busca de su enemigo. El único contra el que tenía chances. El único contra el que valdría la pena morir.

El alfa de todos los monstruos. El "Nervermore" gigante.

Las chicas no sabían que hacer ni que pensar. Esto simplemente era demasiado absurdo. Demasiado tonto... y sin embargo, cinco Ursas de azul estaban cubriéndoles la retaguardia, mientras usaban un escorpión del Grim como puente para pasar hacia el otro lado. Una vez ellas, y tres de los cinco Ursa sobrevivientes lograron pasar, el escorpión se retorció sobre su propia cola con mucho trabajo, y se incorporó en el barranco.

Ambas serpientes saltaron hacia el otro lado del barranco también, pero un puñetazo de Yang y sus braceras/pistola, mandó a volar al monstruo blanco, mientras la soga de Blake enredaba otro, dejándolo indefenso en el piso.

En el suelo, Weiss remató con un impecable estoque al cráneo de la serpiente, mientras Ruby alcanzaba a su enemigo en el aire, y cortaba su cabeza (Y todo su cuerpo) en dos.

Una vez cayó al suelo, jadeando, se puso en posición, sorprendida, junto al resto de sus compañeras, que tres Ursas y un escorpión gigante les guardaran las espaldas mientras se reunían con los demás

-!¿Alguien entiende algo de esto?¡-gritó Wess, atacando a un lobo mientras un Ursa lidiaba con otro a sus espaldas.

-!No¡ !Y eso lo entiendo aun menos¡-Señaló Ren, esquivando la garra de un Ursa, quien fue luego muerto por la cola del escorpión.

Pero Ren no se refería a eso. A lo que se refería, y fue algo que todos miraron por unos momentos, antes de continuar combatiendo, fue a Jaune Arc, el pelele, el miedoso, el inútil, el tonto, volando en el aire al encuentro del "Nevermore" mas grande... desarmado.

Luego, continuaron el combate.

Hay momentos en que le destino te odia. Hay momentos en que la suerte te escupe en la cara.

Pero, así sea un día, o diecisiete años, ambas tienen que sonreírte en algún momento. Nada dura para siempre. Sin importar lo malo que sea...

Y así lo pensó Jaune, mientras se tomaba del pico del "Nevermore" con todas sus fuerzas, impidiendo que se abierta.

Tratando de graznar, el cuervo gigantesco aleteaba violentamente, mientras con sus afiladas garras, trataba de deshacerse del muchacho, quien desesperadamente movía las piernas, esquivando cortes mortales, pero no raspones ni heridas.

-!No vas a derribarme¡ !TU SERAS MÍO¡-Declaró el muchacho, aferrándose a el con todas sus fuerzas, mientras el cuervo, como aceptando un desafío, tomaba altura y luego descendía sobre la zona.

Pasaron por encima del combate, en donde el resto de los "Nevermore" se hacía presente. Y entre los alumnos, supieron que ni por espada ni por Grim aliado ganarían el combate. Alea Jacta Est. La derrota era cuestión de tiempo. Eran demasiados contra muy pocos.

Mientras, en el aire, Jaune hacía todo lo posible por no soltarse, a lo que el cuervo giraba a gran velocidad, buscando deshacerse de el.

Luego de unos minutos de forcejeo, grito y esfuerzo, el monstruo decidió acabar con su problema y descender entre los arboles, para estampar al muchacho contra las ramas.

-!Eso es¡ !Vamos aya¡-Gritó el joven, viendo su plan realizado. Si, se golpearía. Se lastimaría. Quizá hasta se quebraría. Pero el impulso lo enviaría al lomo de la bestia si tomaba en el tiempo justo. Precisamente a donde debía llegar.

Con un sonido de dolor, ambos entraron en pleno vuelo y planeo contra el bosque "Esmeralda", chocando arboles y ramas por igual.

Jaune hizo lo posible por no soltarse, pero llegó el momento, y luchando contra su miedo, se liberó del ocio cuando el árbol contra el cual se encontró le elevó unos instantes.

-!TODO O NADA¡-Gritó una ultima vez, mientras su cuerpo se dirigía por encima del monstruo. Con mucho esfuerzo, alcanzó a tomarse de las plumas del cuello, y con todas sus fuerzas, tiró para posicionarse encima de el, sentado.

Incomodo por la nueva ubicación del peso, el cuervo graznó con furia, y se elevó en el cielo, varios metros, y cada vez mas hacia arriba.

-!TU TE LO BUSCASTE¡-Gritó Jaune, mientras, en vez de agarrarse de sus plumas, se tomaba se sus ojos. El cuervo siguió ascendiendo, pero cada vez mas, la manos se incrustaban en sus ojos, despidiendo sangre y liquido para todos lados. El dolor se hacía presente en los quejidos de la bestia y los gritos del muchacho. Cuando llegaron a una altura cercana a las nubes, el monstruo paró de subir, ya ciego- !ESCÚCHAME¡ !AHORA NO PUEDES VER¡ !SI QUIERES VIVIR, DEBERÁS CONFIAR EN MI¡ !AHORA, VAMOS ABAJO¡ !AHORA, O ACABARÉ CONTIGO Y MORIREMOS LOS DOS! !Y NO QUIERO MORIR¡ !Y TU TAMPOCO¡

El Grim no entiende palabras. El Grim no entiende razones. El Grim esta vacío...

Entonces ¿Por que respondió a Jaune ese día como si hubiese comprendido el mensaje?

El destino a veces nos da una carta para jugar. Y la de Jaune are azul, como el color de los huesos del ave gigantesca, al bajar en picado, con un nuevo jinete.

_**Beacon, profundidades del bosque "Esmeralda", día**_

El combate ya era una medida desesperada de comprar tiempo para que un milagro sucediera. Ya nadie estaba exento de heridas, y algunos estaban realmente graves.

De los aliados inesperados, pocos quedaban. E incluso el escorpión mostraba signos de agonía en estos momentos, en los cuales los combatientes de ambos bando hicieron una ultima reunión en medio de la vorágine.

-Nunca... pensé... morir peleando... junto a un Grim...-Susurró Blake, espalda contra Yang, quien apenas si podía pararse.

-No puedo morir aquí. No hoy... no puedo decepcionarla...-Se repetía Ruby, dolida por sus heridas, pero negándose a caer.

-Bien. Excelente primer ultimo día... genial, Beacon- Apreció Sun, estirando sus bien formados, y heridos brazos.

-Yo pensé... que el fin... sería, distinto...-Murmuró Pyrrha, sostenida por Nora, apenas con fuerzas para agarrar su escudo.

-No me caeré tan facilmente- Se repitió Ren, en posición de combate, pese al dolor de sus manos- Nora. Te protegeré , tu cubre a Pyrrha.

La muchacha enérgica, quien toda su vida había sido un huracán de sonrisas y emociones, por primera vez, estaba seria y preocupada, asintiendo, ya con su arma en una mano.

-!Este es el fin de una Schenee¡-Exclamó Weiss, en una posición de combate digna de un esgrimista profesional, pese a la mordida en su espalda y la re abertura de la herida en su frente.

Yang, recurriendo a lo ultimo de sus fuerzas, se levantó por si sola, caminó hasta su hermana, y le dijo- Ruby. Esto no puede ser el final. Así que deja de decir eso. No moriremos hoy. Hoy pelearemos hasta que se rompan nuestras armas. Te cubriré-Y miró su costilla, sangrando- No te preocupes- Ella sabía que estaba mintiendo. Que no llegaría a darle una buena cobertura de la retaguardia. Pero confiaba en ver una oportunidad para salvar a su hermanita...

Antes de que la gran sombra la llevara.

Pero claro, nadie esperaba que la gran sombra fuera la salvación de todos.

Por que, precedido por una gran figura imponente que tapaba el sol, el gran "Nevermore", ahora ciego, descendió entre los cazadores y los seres del Grim, graznando con fuerza.

En su lomo, con las manos ensangrentadas y la espalda corvada hacia adelante, Jaune Arc, salpicado de rojo en todo el rostro y el pecho, con los ojos húmedos por las lagrima y el miedo, miró a sus enemigos con euforia- !VAYANSE¡ !ESTE BOSQUE ES MÍO¡ !MÍO¡-Gritó.

El cuervo, con la sangre deslizándose a ambos lados de su cuello, graznó con mucha potencia, e increíblemente, el resto de los seres del Grim, aunque algunos heridos, agacharon su cabeza y se retiraron hacia atrás, como retados por un ser superior.

Incluso los otros cuervos gigantes se retiraron hacia atrás, temerosos.

Solo se quedaron los que llevaban color azul en las placas blancas, ahora dóciles cual animal domestico.

Los cazadores miraron con desconfío a sus nuevos aliados, aun incómodos, pero fue Sun quien se agachó primero frente a un Lobo monstruoso, y le extendió su dolida mano- ¿Tu me ayudaste, amiguito?

Casi como si lo hubiera conocido de toda la vida, el monstruo le lamió el rostro.

Pese a esto, no había tiempo para investigar a sus salvadores. Tenían heridos que atender.

Ruby, desesperada, buscó a su hermana...

Quien, sorpresivamente, era cargada por varios Ursa en sus espaldas, junto con Pyrrha y Blake.

-Debemos... esperar... por el resto ahora...-Susurró el rubio, bajándose del cuervo gigante... antes de caer contra el suelo, desvaneciéndose, tanto por la perdida de sangre, como por el miedo, cansancio y adrenalina. Tenía mucho por lo cual desmayarse.

_**Beacon, oficina del director. Horas mas tarde. Atardecer.**_

Ozpin miraba su pantalla, intrigado.

No había ninguna baja. No había nadie lastimado gravemente, a no ser algunas cicatrices, que al parecer no molestaban estéticamente a nadie.

Si bien el combate contra la horda del Grim había sido feroz, lo mismo debía reportarse en cuanto a baja en el frente del personal que se encargó de erradicarlos.

La suerte les había sonreído. Y mas aun...

Tal como si hubiese sacado la mejor mano de la mesa de poker, era lo que había pasado con respecto a sus alumnos.

Y con respecto a Jaune.

El director miró de nuevo la anécdota de el "Alma oscura".

No podía ser. Esa línea de sangre ya había desaparecido de la tierra... no había manera en que eso fuera realidad.

Pero ahí estaba. Y los videos lo mostraban de manera muy vivaz.

Quizá, lo único lamentable, es la experiencia de una muerte casi segura que tuvieran que enfrente los alumnos. Eso no era bueno de enseñar el primer día.

Pero tenían sus vidas. Todo gracias a su valor, su perseverancia...

Y a Jaune Arc...

Y sus amigos...

_**Beacon, la enfermería.**_

Abrió sus ojos pesadamente.

Se sentía abrumadoramente pesado, y mantener sus ojos abiertos era una tortura.

Pero aún así lo hizo. Los recuerdos de lo sucedido en el bosque inundaron su conciencia.

Espantado, trató de sentarse, pero un dolor punzante en su pecho le indicó que no lo hiciera.

-Se lastimó demasiado, señor Arc- Indicó la voz del director, parándose de su silla al lado de su camilla.

Confundido, y temeroso, el muchacho habló- ¿Que ocurrió?

El director suspiró largamente, con una sonrisa en los labios y un café en la mano- Quienes debían ser atendidos fueron atendidos, y ahora te esperan en la salida. Listos para darte las gracias.

-Genial. Director... tengo una pregunta...-El rubio no estaba del todo cómodo con hablar de esto- Los muchachos... estaban muy... ¿Enojados?

-¿Enojados? ¿Por que, señor Arc? La ultima vez que me fijé, uno no podía enojarse con alguien que le salvó la vida.

-Es que... mis "Amigos" no son... muy queridos... en ningún lado.

-Todo aquel que salva a mis alumnos, cumple las normas, y protege al prójimo tiene lugar en mi academia- Sonrió el director, mientras caminaba hacia la ventana, corriendo las persianas- Sea humano, faunus...-Detrás del vidrio, se traslucían las imágenes de un escorpión gigante, espectante tras el vidrio, esperando por el-O Grim. Hasta mas tarde, señor Arc.

Sin decir mas nada, el director abandonó la habitación de la enfermería, indicando en la puerta- Está despierto. Pueden pasar.

Una vez hubo salido, entraron lentamente, como si no quisieran romper nada, todos los alumnos que estuvieron en el bosque, con excepción de Yang, Pyrrha y Blake, que aun estaba internadas, y Ruby, quien estaba con su hermana.

El destino tiene muchas cartas. Y puede que siempre te muestre sus peores manos.

Pero hay algo acerca del destino y la suerte de lo cual siempre se puede esperar.

Que sea inesperado. Y que tarde o temprano, llegue tu turno de jugar tus cartas.

Y Jaune había jugado la suya.

Ahora debía ver que le deparaba el siguiente turno.

**Fin del capítulo.**

_**¿Que les pareció?**_

_**Como primer puntapié de una historia mas centrada en los aspectos del Grim, claro.**_

_**¿Les gusto la escena de acción? ¿La odiaron? ¿Mucha sangre?¿Poca sangre?**_

_**¿Les pareció fácil de leer?¿Los personajes del elenco son creíbles?**_

_**No se guarden ninguna opinión ni petición de futuros sucesos en la historia, que todas serán leídas y consideradas :D. Al igual que con las criticas. Todo me sirve para mejorar, así que no se guarden ninguna opinión por mala que sea XD.**_

_**Espero que les haya gustado, y hasta la próxima XD.**_

_**NOS VEMOS!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hola a todos!**_

_**Como veo que les gustó, decidí ponerle mas ganas al fic y, si les sigue gustando, quizá le asigne horarios concretos como con mi otro fanfic "Terminator Team"**_

_**Al parecer, la idea del Grim dócil le ha gustado a mas de uno. Y no se preocupen, que esto sigue y sigue para adelante.**_

_**Muchas gracias por las reviews, y los invito a seguir con ellas, que son las que me mantienen con ganas de seguir escribiendo :D.**_

_**Si tienen alguna petición para la historia,alguna critica, o algo medio flojo, avisen y opinen que todo me sirve para mejorar.**_

_**Espero que les guste.**_

_**No los entretengo mas.**_

_**SALTEMOS A LA HISTORIA! **_

¿Que es malo y que es bueno? ¿Que es justo y que no?

No hay forma de averiguar que es blanco y que es negro. En absolutamente nada.

O eso pensaba Jaune, al reposar en la espalda del escorpión gigante, quien estaba ya dormido. Decidió ponerle de nombre Escorpio... sería fácil de recordar.

La cola de su monstruo jugueteaba suavemente con su mano, mientras la vista del muchacho se perdía en el cielo azul.

¿Como seguirían las cosas ahora? Era la primera vez que el y sus "Amigos" eran aceptados en un lugar, para variar.

Aún no había sido bien recibido por el resto. Claro, hubiera sido raro de otra forma.

El director parecía ser alguien comprensivo y benevolente, pero el resto de los alumnos de Beacon estaba siendo entrenados para matar estos seres del Grim. Que de un día para el otro se conviertan en aliados no debía ser fácil de aceptar.

Los monstruos eran el mal personificado, y ellos el bien para la raza humana.

Mientras sus ojos color cielo se perdían entre las nubes, la silueta negra de "Corvo", su nueva montura aérea, le llamó la atención, mientras volaba en círculos por encima de el.

Para el rubio muchacho, solo había una realidad.

No había bien ni mal.

Solo rojo contra azul.

**Capítulo 2: Los colores por dentro.**

_**Beacon, cafetería.**_

La chica estaba mucho mas aliviada.

Si bien la heridas eran dolorosas, no eran graves. Pero las de su hermana Yang si, por lo que su recuperación fue una bella noticia de recibir.

-¿Necesitas algo? ¿Te alcanzo la comida?¿Te llevo hasta la mesa? ¿Te doy una bebida?¿Te...?

-Calmate, Rubes ...-Sonrió Yang, mientras caminaba lentamente hacia la mesa en donde el resto de su equipo la esperaba-No estoy paralitica. Si necesito algo, te lo diré.

-Deacuerdo...-Concluyó su hermana menor, siguiéndola de cerca.

Una vez llegaron a la mesa, fueron recibidas por los otros dos miembros de su grupo:

Una muchacha de alta gama, perteneciente a una de las familias mas poderosas del mundo, vistiendo siempre un vestido y camperas blancas, muy refinada y cuidada. Su nombre era Weiss.

En el otro lado, una muchacha de negro, muy reservada y callada, cuyo pasado era un misterio pero sus habilidades de lucha eran asombrosas, siempre llevando un enigmático moño en la cabeza. Su nombre era Blake.

Junto a ellas, las esperaba también el equipo SPRN, pronunciado Spurn, conformado por Sun, un chico despreocupado con una cola de mono y su camisa abierta, Pyrrha, una bella muchacha guerrera cuyo atuendo hacia acordar a Grecia, Ren, un guerrero oriental muy refinado, y Nora...

Nora, el apocalipsis de felicidad y total violación del espacio personal.

-!YAAAAAAAAAANG¡ !PENSÉ QUE NO TE VERÍAMOS MAAAAAAAAAAS¡-Gritó la euforica muchacha, mientras apretaba a la rubia con fuerza.

-Agh...Ayuda...-Los agónicos pedidos de auxilio fueron respondidos por el oriental, que siendo amigo de la infancia de Nora, tenía una relación de amistad mas profunda. Con un simple pedido, la muchacha paro su abrazo que daría envidia a una boa constrictor.

-¿Que diagnostico dio el doctor?-Preguntó Blake, dando un bocado a su comida.

-Me dijo que en dos días de reposo estaré bien. Claro, que con reposo se refiere a las clases de combate... lamentablemente, no al resto de las clases.

-Ya veo. Debes estar tan feliz-Apreció la muchacha de negro.

-Estamos vivos y ganamos una batalla digna de las enciclopedias-Aclaró Weiss, con mucha refinación- Creo que todos deberíamos estar felices de alguna forma.

-No fuimos solo nosotros-Apreció Sun, poniendo los pies encima de la mesa mientras llevaba sus manos a su nuca- De echo, sin la ayuda de "Puppy" y sus amigos no habríamos logrado nada.

-¿Le pusiste nombre a esa...cosa?-La muchacha de blanco sonaba ofendida y asqueada al mismo tiempo.

-!Nos salvaron la vida¡ Es lo menos que puedo hacer- Inquirió el muchacho mono, mientras tomaba una manzana de la mesa con su cola- Ademas, ellos tuvieron su propia cuota de... daños.

-De echo...-Reflexionó Pyrrha- Ahora que lo pienso, no nos explicaron aun por que había tantos seres del Grim en el bosque.

-Escuché hablar de eso a Ozpin cuando nos fue a ver en la enfermería-Aclaró Ren, pensativo- Estaba hablando con una enfermera, diciendo algo acerca de la horda de Grim, y que debía tomar medidas de protección mas drásticas. Algo por el estilo.

-Asi que no lograste escuchar nada mas...-Replicó Weiss, con un tono mas de reproche que de afirmación.

-!Oh cierto¡ Perdona por estar semi consciente cuando casi me mata un ejercito del Grim.

-Eh... bueno. ¿Y que les parece la clase de...?- Comenzó a decir Weiss, tratando de eludir su propia disculpa, pero fue interrumpida cuando una sombra negra pasaba por detrás, empujándole suavemente la espalda-!Hey¡ !Ten cuidado¡-Se quejó, pero todos quedaron sorprendidos cuando vieron a un lobo monstruoso, con marcas azules en sus placas óseas, corría por la sala con un plato en las manos.

-¿Puppy?-Murmuró Sun, casi sonriendo, mientras veía al ser del Grim correr entre medio de las mesas, llamando la atención de todos.

Ozpin ya les había informado de las tres "Mascotas" de la academia mediante una junta previa, pero los alumnos aun estaban muy incómodos con la idea.

Ajeno a esto, Puppy corría con un plato en su boca hasta cierta mesa, donde un rubio comía un sandwich en solitario.

-¿Eh?... !Oh¡...-Exclamó Jaune, al notar a su amigo con un plato en su boca. Definitivamente tenía un mejor menú que su sandwich de carne y queso. Pero el detalle de la saliva del lobo le hacía dudar- Gracias... supongo-Tomó el plato y lo puso en la mesa.

No se veía muy apetitoso. Pero se giró hacia su amigo, y en sus ojos expectantes vio solo cariño y devoción. Suficiente para conmoverlo.

- Aaa... deacuerdo... aquí vamos...-Respirando hondamente, maldijo su mala suerte al probar un bocado de la comida.

Contuvo el asco que le recorrió el cuerpo, y esbozando la mas trabajada de las sonrisas, dio otro bocado. Y otro. Y otro, hasta que por fin hubo terminado esa tortu... digo, ese plato.

El lobo movía la cola de un lado para otro mientras lo miraba detenidamente, jadeando cual perro, hasta que movió su cabeza para el costado, y contento, corrió hacia cierto visitante.

-!Hola Puppy¡-Saludo el chico mono, mientras el ser del Grim corría hacia el, lleno de felicidad y vida. Se sentó en frente del muchacho y recibió sus caricias mientras le lamía el rostro-!Basta¡

!Jajaj¡

-Le agradas mucho-Sonrió Jaune, mientras volvía a tomar su sandwich de carne. Quizá el sabor le ayudaría a olvidar ese plato tortuoso-Es la primera vez que veo que un monstruo congenia tan rápidamente con un humano.

-¿Luego de ti?-Señaló el muchacho, acercándose mientras extendía la mano- Soy Sun, Sun Wukong por cierto.

-Jaune... Jaune Arc- Saludó, estrechando esa mano, aunque con dudas. Era la primera vez que alguien actuaba tan amistoso con el con uno de sus "Amigos" al lado- ¿Puppy?

-Si. Cuando era pequeño tenía una perrita y le puse así. No parece molestarle el nombre.

-Si supiera que le cambiaste el sexo- Ambos rieron antes esto, mientras el lobo ladeaba la cabeza, confundido.

A varios metros, en la mesa de ambos grupos, miraban curiosos la conversación de los dos muchachos.

-Es como si fuera un perrito...-Murmuró Ruby.

-Un perrito de dos metros de alto si se para, cubierto por capas óseas y que proviene del Grim. Si, todo un perrito-Aclaró Weiss, comiendo disgustada.

-Te salvaron la vida. Al menos deberías ser mas considerada-Recriminó Pyrrha, algo molesta, mientras volvía su vista hacia los dos rubios- Aunque... me parece extraño. ¿Desde cuando el Grim protege a los humanos? Es decir... eso es lo que hicieron ayer en el bosque.

-De echo, estaban muy organizados-Inquirió Blake, pensativa- Incluso obedecieron al "Nevermore" cuando grazno y se retiraron. Casi como si fuera el líder. Y Jaune estaba montándolo...

-No creo que hubiéramos salido de esa sin Jaune- Concluyó Ren, aun pensativo-¿No lo crees así Nora?...¿Nora?

-!AYUDA¡-Se escuchó un grito agudo, mientras todo miraban al rubio ser apretado por una Nora constrictor, quien gritaba-!Gracias Gracias Gracias Gracias...¡-Y repetía varias veces.

_**Beacon, oficina del director.**_

Ozpin veía los videos grabados de la prueba del bosque con detenimiento.

Le pareció increíble que los recién llegados se organizaran tan rápidamente contra una amenaza tan grande.

Esta bien. No eran ni la mitad de monstruos que el personal de Beacon había tenido que manejar. Solo eran cincuenta. Pero aun asi, eran mas de los que estaban preparados para manejar.

Pese a todo, se reunieron a la primer señal de peligro mayor. Se coordinaron sin grandes discusiones y formaron una muy buena defensa, que aunque hubiera terminado en tragedia, mas de la mitad de la amenaza hubiera sido erradicada.

Esta "Carne fresca" que entraba a su academia ofrecía una promesa casi sin precedentes.

Otro dato curioso, era que los aliados del Grim, como si ya no fuera curioso ese echo de por si solo, eran todos nativos del bosque. Los invasores que se adelantaron a la erradicada horda fueron quienes buscaban a los alumnos.

Y claro, no menos curioso, el tema de que los seres del Grim nativos del bosque "Esmeralda" se volvieran en contra de sus pares, luego de haber cruzado camino con el.

Con Jaune Arc. Un muchacho muy torpe con el manejo de las armas y el escudo, con una incapacidad de manifestar aura, y con pocas chances de sobrevivir cualquier encuentro hostil solo.

Y sin embargo, el fue el único que, quizá solo, habría sobrevivido la prueba en las condiciones sucedidas.

El director reflexionó un poco, tomando su café negro. El vapor de la taza empaño un poco sus lentes, pero no le importó.

El asunto seguía intrigandolo de sobremanera. Un muchacho sin nada, que logró congeniar con los seres mas bestiales del mundo.

Un grupo de recién llegados que demostró una capacidad similar a la de un equipo de veteranos.

Y... una muchacha con sangre "Afinada" entre ellos.

Si. Luego del combate, aunque sintiéndose un poco culpable por hacerlo, el director logró tomar una muestra de la sangre de Ruby al ser atendidas sus heridas.

El análisis no se equivocaba. La muchacha tenía afinidad, aunque probablemente ni ella misma lo supiera.

Una combinación de genes así de potente y poco usual no se encontraba todos los días.

Ruby Rose, cazadora graduada dos años antes de lo debido de la escuela "Signal" y habiendo diseñado su propia arma con gran habilidad, también tenía la ventaja de poseer sangre "Afinada" con el Dust.

El Dust era la fuente de energía predilecta en el mundo en esos momentos, pero además era un gran implemento para provocar casi cualquier tipo de reacción. Uno de sus usos mas famosos era en la armas, provocando un efecto de potenciación muy grande.

Y la sangre de Ruby, en contacto con el Dust en su estado mas puro, teóricamente aumentaba la reacción que este provocaba en un grado enorme. Tanto que podría ocasionar que una bala saliera disparada en una explosión similar a la de una granada. O que el combustible de un vehículo sobrecargara el aparato en cuestión, haciéndolo estallar.

Demasiados ingresos de personas "Particulares", una vez se lo puso a pensar.

Una promesa en todos los aspectos. Un grupo de alumnos super adiestrados. Un "Encantador de Grims".

¿Que debía hacer? La sangre de Ruby sería el objetivo de miles de organizaciones o grupos mas "Hostiles" de gente si se daba a conocer su naturalidad. Debía ser ocultada de alguna forma...

Ahí fue cuando lo supo. Supo acerca de algo que debería comprobar, pero que quizá funcionara...

En el bosque "Esmeralda"¿Por que, cuando Jaune estaba cerca, nadie activaba su aura? ¿Por que, cuando el muchacho conservaba su cercanía, nadie utilizaba el Dust en su armamento para potenciarlo?

Quizá, tan solo quizá, el profesor tenía la respuesta a su problema en frente de sus narices.

_**Beacon, patio central, día.**_

Jaune se sentía por mucho, muy confundido. Pero era agradable.

Estaba rodeado de gente de su edad, o cercana, que de una u otra forma le aceptaban, o por lo menos, no demostraban su desagrado hacia el abiertamente. Era bueno sentirse incluido para variar.

-Entonces... Jaune ¿No?-Preguntó Yang, presentándose- Yo soy Yang, la hermana de Ruby.

-Ah... encantado... supongo...-Respondió el rubio, un poco incomodo. Mas presentaciones. Las odiaba.

-Así que... te llevas bien con los monstruos ¿Eh?-Preguntó, divertida, aunque caminando con dificultades. Ruby se hallaba cerca, atenta a cualquier eventualidad.

-No diría que bien. A decir verdad, es mas difícil de lo que parece...- Su frase la completó un graznido. Jaune miró hacia arriba, y el "Nevermore" le esperaba volando sobre el, nervioso. Como si algo le molestara- Bien Corvo... ven aquí. Dejame verte- Suspiró el muchacho, trotando hacia adelante, adelantándose a sus acompañantes, algo sorprendidos por la súbita aparición del enorme ave.

Aun les costaba creer que un ser tan peligroso como un "Nevermore" ahora actuara dócil frente a un

humano. Y no cualquier humano.

Si no el torpe de Jaune.

-Haber... claro. Te molestan los ojos...-Murmuró el muchacho, mientras veía al ser del Grim, quien descendió torpemente sobre el suelo- Te haré unos parches, pero tendrás que tapar tus ojos mientras tanto... ¿Alguien tiene algo que pueda usar como cobertura? Si no lo tapo con algo, sus ojos podrían dolerle y se pondría muy nervioso. No quiero que ocasione problemas...

Nadie pareció tener una respuesta satisfactoria- Bien... creo que necesitaré llevarte lejos para trabajar en tus parches. Lo cual quiere decir...- Suspiró. Acababa de comer, y si alguien no podía manejar ni el hambre ni los vuelos, era Jaune Arc. Pero eran sus amigos, y el debía tomar responsabilidad por ellos- Corvo, vuela un rato solo mientras vomito todo lo que acabo de comer. Luego nos iremos a trabajar en tus parches a algún lugar alejado ¿Deacuerdo?

Un graznido le respondió, pero fue suave, mientras con algo de torpeza, se reincorporaba y comenzaba a aletear, ganando altura.

Luego, comenzó a volar en círculos sobre el, como la noche anterior.

- !Espera espera¡ ¿Acabas de decir que vomitarás a propósito? Justo cuando pensé que no podías ser mas extraño- Bufó Weiss, pidiendo alguna explicación. Era demasiado para procesar.

Un suspiro de resignación se dio antes de la respuesta- No manejo muy bien los vuelos, y dado que un "Nevermore" sin ojos no se orienta muy bien en vuelo, tendré que montarlo para alejarme y cuidar que coma bien mientra trabajo en sus parches. Y no quiero echar mi comida encima de sus plumas. Me tardaría semanas en lavarlo.

-No te envidio ni un poco, amigo-Rió Sun, mientras le palmaba la espalda- Ni un poco.

-Tendrías que estar loco para hacerlo- Sonrió Jaune con pesar -Supongo que... nos veremos mas tarde. Cuídense... supongo- Rascándose la cabeza, salió trotando hacia el baño mas cercano. No sería una tarde placentera.

-Que mal rato- Susurró Pyrrha, frotándose el brazo.

-Es demasiado... ¿Como decirlo? ¿Reservado?- Apreció Yang, mientras lo veía alejarse.

-A mi me agrada. Es un sujeto divertido que habla con los monstruos. ¿Que puede ser mas cool que eso?- Inquirió Sun, poniendo sus manos tras su nuca.

_**Beacon, bordes del patio,zona bajo vigilancia, día.**_

Un muchacho, quizá curioso, miró al escorpión gigante en las afueras, vigilado por el personal de Beacon a una prodigiosa distancia.

Era simplemente fascinante que un ser del Grim ahora fuera dócil a los humanos. ¿Por que no acercarse y verlo? Quizá fuera una experiencia gratificantes. Ademas, parecía estar en un punto ciego de la guardia.

Grave error.

_**Beacon, baño de hombres del primer año.**_

Jaune terminó de echar lo ultimo por al boca, sintiéndose como un hombre echo de trapo y con el hedor en su nariz y boca. Odiaba esto.

Pero el vómito se había echo parte de su vida. Y ahora que debía volar en un "Nevermore", lo sería aun mas. Mejor que se acostumbrara.

Lavándose la cara, suspiró con las manos en su rostro, mientras daba la bienvenida a su sensación mas odiada. El hambre.

Odiaba tener hambre. Se sentía vacío por dentro.

Entonces, fue cuando le llegó. Las luces del baño menguaron lentamente, los sonidos del agua se apagaron en sus oídos de a poco, el color de las paredes se volvió cada vez mas oscuro con el pasar de los segundos, hasta que quedó en un negro total, con una ausencia de todo, que le hacía dudar de su propia existencia.

Y en ese vacío, el sintió algo. Un disturbo. Una discordia en la totalidad de la nada.

Giró su ser hacia ese tono rebelde, y mientras todo volvía a la normalidad, el muchacho se apresuró en correr hacia la fuente de su sentir.

Por que, por alguna razón, sabía lo que estaba ocurriendo.

_**Beacon, bordes del patio,zona bajo vigilancia, día.**_

Estaba satisfecho disfrutando la paz.

El color verde le llamaba a la paz, por que era su hogar. Desde que tenía memoria, había visto ese color predominando en todos los otros.

Negro, marrón, marrón claro, celeste, blanco, amarillo. Nada que venciera el verde que le vio nacer.

Defendía el verde de cualquier intruso, por que recordaba que el verde no era para el solo. El verde pertenecía a quienes eran negros como el.

Era el color que les vio nacer. Lo mas cercano a una madre.

No había nada que quisiera mas que ese color, hasta que llego alguien negro como el. De echo, aun mas negro.

Esa oscuridad le hacía sentirse bien. Le hacía sentirse acompañado. Le daba la sensación de sentir el color dentro de el, y no solo verlo. Cuando el andaba cerca, sentía el color en su cuerpo, como su lo inundara, llenándolo.

Alrededor de el, no le molestaba estar vacío, ni alejarse del verde.

Pero cuando el no estaba, el verde era su única salvación del desespero. Lo único que se acercaba a llenar el vacío que tan bien llenaba él.

Y fue contemplando el verde, que vio como un color marrón claro, mezclado con azul y violeta, entraba en su verde.

No podía dejar que su verde fuera interrumpido. Si lo perdía, no le quedaría nada.

Furioso, cargó hacia los colores mezclados, buscando herirlo con sus miembros primarios. El color furtivo pareció esquivarlo y huir de el.

Pero no lo dejaría. Si se le escapaba, podría volver con mas colores y terminar con su verde. No lo permitiría.

Lo persiguió furioso. Muchos picos de dolor de afectaron a los costados, pero no le importaba. Alcanzaría su objetivo, y utilizaría su mayor arma contra el. Su extensión trasera.

Para cuando terminó su persecución, comenzó a ver colores azules acercaseles de los costados. No importaba. Se ocuparía de ellos luego. Ellos eran un solo color. En frente tenía, arrinconado contra el marrón, a la mezcla de colores furtiva.

Preparó su extremidad trasera, lista para atacar, cuando sintió que esta era parada por algo.

Alarmado, se dio vuelta.

!Había golpeado a la oscuridad¡ Pero estaba bien. La oscuridad estaba bien, como si nada hubiera pasado.

Él se puso entremedio suyo y de la mezcla de colores, y le acarició, haciéndole sentir los colores en su interior de nuevo. Amarillo, celeste, blanco...

Luego, el color mezclado se le unió. No le molestaba ahora. Si él dejaba al color mezclado acercarsele, sabía que lo sentiría en su interior también.

Los colores azules lo tocaron a su vez, y el los sintió todos en el interior. Ahora nadie le molestaba. Todo allí llenaban su vacío.

_**Beacon, enfermería. Día.**_

Esta vez no se sentía pesado. Pero el hambre ya había empezado a hacerle un hueco en el estómago.

Esto no le gustaba nada. Era una sensación muy punzante y constante.

Pero la ignoró, mientras miraba hacia los costados, recordando lo que pasó.

Un muchacho se había acercado a Escorpio para cosas que el ignoraba, y como no lo conocía, el Grim buscó matarlo. Los guardias, interviniendo, lo hirieron a los costados, pero su coraza le permitió ignorar los ataques lo suficiente para acorralar al muchacho. Justo antes de matarlo, Jaune saltó hacia su cola para pararlo. Consiguiéndolo, pero pinchándose con la puá.

El veneno tomaba tiempo en actuar, y eso le dio tiempo para ponerse entre el escorpión y el muchacho, tranquilizarlo, y enseñarle al muchacho como su amigo. Lo mismo hizo con los guardias alrededor, para que no tuvieran que matarlo la próxima vez que le vieran amenazar a un alumno.

Poco después de explicar todo a los guardias, al muchacho, y acostumbrar a su "Amigo", perdió el conocimiento por el veneno paralizante.

Ahora se despertaba, mirando que en la habitación estaban el director Ozpin, Ruby y Yang, esperando su despertar.

-No te hagas un hábito de venir a la enfermería-Bromeó el director, con las manos apoyadas en el bastón- Dado que no puedes manifestar tu aura aun, tu regeneración es aun mas penosa que la de un humano normal. Aunque debo admitir que es la primera vez que veo a alguien recuperarse tan rápido del veneno de un "Deathstalker"

-!Escorpio¡-Se desesperó el rubio, sentándose en la cama- !¿Que pasó con el?¡

-Tranquilo- Aclaró el director- Pasaremos esto por alto dado que nadie salio herido. Pero deberás tomar mas precauciones con tus mascotas, señor Arc.

Una vez lo asaltó suavemente el alivio, el muchacho entró en conciencia de que la chica de la caperuza roja y su hermana estaban en la habitación-Hum... Hola...

-Hola Jaune- Saludó Ruby con alegría, aunque quizá no demasiada.

-La señorita Rose está aquí para despertar tu aura, Jaune. Te e avisado por tu "Pergamino" de este evento, pero creo que estabas ocupado. Te pido que leas el mensaje ahora.

Algo confundido, el rubio estuvo a punto de preguntar donde estaba su "Pergamino", pero lo encontró esperándolo en la mesa de luz de la enfermería.

Con algo de miedo, tomó el aparato, y lo abrió, viendo los mensajes...

El muchacho vio la nota. Luego observó hacia el director, en cuya mirada se veía tanto la complicidad como la leve suplica.

Sus ojos celestes se movieron hacia los de Ruby, cuyo aroma nuevamente le inundaba el cuerpo, pero las pupilas plateadas de la muchacha no le miraban. Miraban a su hermana, sentada.

-No quiero sonar rudo... No estoy insinuando nada...-Respiró hondo, y largo su frase- pero si Ruby esta para despertarme el aura, y usted para supervisar ¿Que hace Yang aquí?

La muchacha rubia no pareció ofendida en absoluto, pero si su pequeña hermana- Ella me trajo. Ahora cree que es mi guarda espaldas personal. De echo, masticaría mi comida si no la detuviera.

-!Hey¡ !Solo lo propuse una vez¡

-Como sea-Rió Yang, de buen humor.

Jaune vio esta escena. Y sonrió.

Miles de colores inundaban su mirada, pero el rojo era el color correcto. El color a proteger.

El color del aroma.

-Esta bien. Empecemos.

La muchacha se fijó en su hermana una ultima vez, y ante su asentimiento, se movió hacia el muchacho en la camilla.

Puso una mano en su pecho, y la otra en el de Jaune, mientras cerraba sus ojos.

No sentía nada. Ningún indice de aura. Pero quizá estaba oculta. Debía investigar mas... debía ver mas ondo...

La oscuridad de sus pupilas mirando al vació pareció profundizarse, mientras buscaba un índice de algo, cualquier cosa, capaz de indicarle en que lugar de este vació encontraría el aura que toda alma tiene dentro.

Encontró que le humedeció la mano, y pensó que lo había encontrado. Abrió los ojos a la oscuridad...

Y vio, en la nada, un color raro. Blanco, semi gris en la oscuridad. ¿Y eso que le había mojado la mano era vapor?...

No. Era su aliento.

El ser, sin previo aviso, mostró unas enormes fauces en frente de la muchacha, lo suficientemente grandes para devorar su brazo, y le rugió con fuerza.

Era una cabeza ósea, con colores azules en sus costados.

Gritando, la muchacha se hizo hacia atrás, cubriéndose de un ataque que nunca vino.

Abrió sus ojos plateados a la luz, los colores, y los presentes en la habitación, que le miraban confundidos.

-Yo... !No puedo¡ !Perdón¡- Sin mas, salió corriendo de la habitación como si el demonio le pisara los talones, dejando unos pétalos en el aire.

-!Ruby¡-Se exaltó Yang, parándose de su silla, pero una mano en su hombro la detuvo.

-Señorita Long, le pido paciencia. Hay algo que debo decirle de su hermana.

-Si le hiciste algo, Arc... !Te mataré¡-Amenzó Yang, furica. El muchacho, para sorpresa de la rubia, ademas de mostrar terror, bajó los hombros, resignándose.

-Quizá deberías hacerlo, por si las dudas-Murmuró, sin importarle que lo escucharan.

-Señorita Long, insisto. Acompáñeme afuera por favor. Luego podrá amenazar al señor Arc todo lo que quiera- Dijo el director, invitándola a pararse.

Mientras salían, Jaune podía sentir la mirada de la rubia sobre el, como fuego intenso, buscando quemarlo solo con sus pupilas.

Lo había echo de nuevo. La regla se cumplía.

Siempre, sin importar lo que hiciera, una puñalada en la espalda. Ahora se supone que estaba protegiendo a Ruby de una amenaza, pero al parecer, Ozpin le había engañado y ahora la había afectado de alguna forma.

Un espanto como ese no podía significar nada bueno.

A veces la idea le parecía tan tentadora. El dejarse ir. El ser envuelto por la oscuridad. El dormir para no volver a despertar...

Un graznido le llamó la atención.

Torpemente posado en un árbol, en la lejanía, Corvo apuntaba con el pico hacia su lugar. Como queriendo decirle algo.

El muchacho entonces sintió una calidez adentro. Un sentimiento que le decía "¿A donde iremos sin ti?".

Un sentimiento franco, suave, casi platónico.

Un color blanco y negro.

Si. Ahora no podía darse el lujo de tendencias suicidas. Debía proteger a sus amigos... y averiguar que le había echo a Ruby para así arreglarlo. No ser su amigo quizá, pero solucionar lo que había echo.

Odiaba lastimar a otros.

Dejó que una sonrisa suave invadiera sus labios, dejando que la luz de la ventana lo iluminara.

Claro que su estómago hizo ruido. Tenía hambre.

-Lo que difícil viene, fácil se va-Dijo el rubio, dejando de sonreír.

_**Beacon, pasillos, día.**_

Yang estaba impactada. Su odio desapareciendo tan súbitamente como vino.

Si lo que el director Ozpin decía era verdad, ese chico Jaune iba a escucharla pedir disculpas en todos los idiomas que aprendiera.

Su hermanita en un peligro tal, y el rubio, apenas conociéndola, poniéndose en lugar de ella frente al peligro, era algo demasiado altruista.

Solo lo había escuchado en esas tontas historias de caballeros medievales poniéndose en frente de la damisela en apuros.

Era demasiado para asimilar en un día. Y por Dios que no era del todo creible.

No se arriesgaría a nada.

Por ello era que había buscado a su hermanita en todos lados, hasta encontrarla al fin tirada contra los lockers.

Su mirada estaba seria, centrada en la nada, pero el miedo se notaba en sus ojos.

-Hermanita- Murmuró Yang, acercándose- ¿Que ocurrió allí atrás?

La chica de la caperuza no se giró a verla- Es un monstruo. No quiero tener nada que ver con el de nuevo.

Yang suspiró. La situación no le gustaba nada.

-Y no tienes por que. De mañana en adelante, empezaremos a evitarlo. ¿De acuerdo?

-De acuerdo-Respondió Ruby, sonriéndole aun con incomodidad.

_**Beacon, enfermería, día.**_

-Mejor así, director- Aclaró Jaune,suspirando- Si se alejan de mi, tendrá menos chances de ser ubicada ¿Verdad?

-Técnicamente hablando, si- Respondió el director, consternado por la aceptación del muchacho ante las circunstancias- Si tu presencia anula el aura a tu alrededor, la conexión que la señorita Rose ahora tiene contigo mantendrá su capacidad sanguínea dormida por un tiempo, el cual dure dicha conexión. Sin embargo, esto te dará las lecturas de su grupo sanguíneo, dejándote en evidencia si alguien analiza tu sangre. ¿No te gustaría que se lo explicara? Me parece que no estas recibiendo lo que mereces por el servicio que prestas.

-Con todo... con todo respeto, director- Dijo el rubio, con el pesar en sus ojos, y la timidez en su voz- Nunca... tuve amigos que me quisieran... por lo que soy. Si no por lo que... querían que fuera. Prefiero estar solo. Así puedo ser yo, y nadie mas. Nadie me querrá por lo que soy... Y prefiero que quienes realmente me importan estén lejos de mi... la suerte no es lo mío. Pero, si desea ayudarme...-Jaune miró hacia la ventana- Director... si no le fuera molestia... ¿Podría ayudarme con algo?

Ozpin ni siquiera lo pensó dos veces antes de asentir. Era lo menos que podía hacer por este sujeto tan altruista.

_**Beacon, patio central, día.**_

-Señor Arc, vuelva antes de las ocho de la noche. No se salteará una sola de las clases. ¿Entendido?

-Si director. Solo le haré saber a Corvo cuales son las direcciones que puede tomar sin golpearse con nada y lo llevaré a comer algo. Debe de estar hambriento.

-Y algo mas... quizá ella nunca lo haga, por lo haré en su lugar. Muchas gracias, señor Arc- Le agradeció Ozpin, haciendo una respetuosa reverencia, mientras le dejaba en las manos dos gigantescos parches.

Jaune lo miró con una sonrisa, y sin decir nada mas, llamó a los gritos al "Nevermore", y montándolo, ignoró su hambre y sus deseos de llorar, y dio la orden de ganar altitud.

Ozpin volvió a ver la nota que le había enviado a Jaune, y se le hizo un nudo en el corazón.

_Querido señor Arc:_

_Le informo que la señorita Rose esta en un peligro muy grave, el cual pondría en peligro su vida y la de todos sus allegados. Si está de acuerdo, quiero hacer un experimento que podría evitarle ese peligro en un futuro, pero debo advertirle que, de aceptar, probablemente usted se ponga en la línea de fuego. No voy a obligarlo, ni mucho menos a intimarlo con ningún tipo de treta._

_Si acepta, simplemente deje que ella trate de despertar su aura hoy a las cinco horas después del almuerzo, en mi oficina._

_Atentamente, director Ozpin._

_**Fin del capítulo**_

_**Así cerramos por hoy.**_

_**Ahora empezamos a tirar indices del arco argumental que se desarrollará a continuación, que a diferencia de lo que todos deben estar creyendo, no es para nada lo que ustedes estan creyendo**_

_**Valga la redundancia XD.**_

_**No voy a abundar en frases sobre lo que vino en el capítulo de hoy, solo en pedidos de que den cualquier opinión al respecto, y de que si les gustó, la recomienden a sus amigos lectores XD.**_

_**Hasta la próxima, y gracias por haber leído!**_

_**PD: Si, referencias a red vs blue. Es que es su soundtrack el que imagino cuando escribo esto XD. Pero son propiedad de Rooster theet, aclaro por las dudas :p.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hola a todos!**_

_**Ya es hora de actualizar la historia, e ir al principio de la aventura propiamente dicha. Espero que les agrade hasta ahora, y les pido que sean sinceros a la hora de criticar mi historia y mi escritura, que toda opinion me ayuda siempre a mejorar :D.**_

_**Sin mas que decir, SALTEMOS A LA HISTORIA!**_

**_Capítulo 3_****: ****_El miedo en la noche lunar._**

_**Beacon, cafetería, día.**_

Las conversaciones iban muy animadas en la mesa. Como había sido en las ultimas dos semanas.

Las clases iban bien, cada vez mejores grados, y mejor disposición por parte de los alumnos.

Algunos altibajos en las notas, y en las clases, pero nada que no pudieran manejar.

Incluso habían comenzado a hacer su propia investigación tras bambalinas de una organización llamada "White Fang" que al parecer había encontrado a las muchachas del equipo RWBY en la ciudad.

El otro equipo, SPRN había estado solucionando temas internos, y al parecer, su química como equipo era insuperable, cada vez mas unidos y dispuestos a hacer todo para apoyarse.

Y mientras charlaban, todos, con excepción de Sun, hacían grandes esfuerzos por ignorar a cierta persona.

Esa persona era Jaune Arc, el chico mas extraño de la academia según muchos.

Un muchacho torpe con la espada, y mediocre con el escudo. Muy pobre en sus clases, y con la salud muy frágil.

Pero claro, estaba esta particularidad de Jaune... el podía congeniar con los monstruos del Grim, seres viles en casi todos los sentidos.

Muy pocos se le acercaba, y quienes lo hacían, la mayoría solo lo hacían por unos minutos para pedir lo justo y necesario.

Aunque para disgusto de sus compañeros, Sun Wukong, líder del equipo SPRN no estaba entre estas personas.

-!Hey risitos¡ !¿Que hay de nuevo?¡

-No me llames así-Rió el rubio,mientras recibía la visita de aquel que, quizá, era su unico "Amigo" que no era un Grim en la academia.

Y los triste, es que Jaune sabía para sus adentros que solo eran amigos a causa de "Puppy", el lobo monstruoso que se había encariñado con el chico mono. No había otro motivo por el cual un chico como el, talentoso y lleno de amigos, se juntaría con el, un marginado de todos.

-Tu me llamas mono, yo te llamo risitos ¿Echo?

Jaune respondió con un bufido, mientras veía al lobo comer al lado de el. Normalmente sería problemático para el muchacho tener un Grim al lado todo el tiempo, pero Puppy había demostrado ser educado y callado, así que su director había decidido dejarlo pasar.

Pese a todo, a Jaune le hubiera gustado una total soledad. Incluso habría apartado a Sun, de no ser por que necesitaba a alguien con quien hablar de vez en cuando...

A quien contarle lo que hacía a la noche, ajeno al conocimiento de cualquier alumno. De cualquier persona.

Por que, de noche, junto con el director y el personal de la academia, Jaune andaba entre los monstruos, investigando el reciente ataque de una horda de criaturas del Grim, al parecer, enviadas hacia la el bosque "Esmeralda" mientras los alumnos estaban en su prueba de iniciación.

Y esas vueltas en el bosque eran cada vez mas peligrosas, por que el llevarse bien con un monstruo no es tan fácil. Depende el Grim, y el estado en que lo encuentra. Y muchas veces sale lastimado

Un dolor mas duradero en el, que tarda en sanar el doble de lo que un humano normal.

Sun era su confidente, y el único que defendía a Jaune en las conversaciones, aunque sin comprometerse demasiado.

El rubio no podía desearlo de otra forma. Una vez se hubiera hartado, Sun se iría, dejándolo solo.

¿Que vendría después? No quería saberlo. Asomar la cara por el abismo siempre da miedo.

No la vista. Si no en lo que te convertiría lo que vieras.

Después de todo, fue un vistazo al abismo lo que le costó a sus posible amigos, y lo terminó de marginar de todos.

Luego de hablar con Sun de cosas sin importancia, de una forma cortante y tímida a la vez, Jaune se despidió y abandonó la cafetería.

Tenía cosas que hacer.

_**Beacon, oficina del director, día.**_

Luego de las clases, el director recibió al rubio en su oficina, junto con su asistente. Ambos esperaban el reporte del muchacho.

-Sigo sin encontrar indicios de nada. No hay explicación para el por que esa horda se formó-Sentenció Jaune, algo decepcionado de si mismo.

Ozpin, acomodándose los lentes, suspiró mientras reflexionaba en el siguiente curso de acción- Por unos días mas, seguiremos con el programa de vigilancia. Pero en breve, dejarás de atender el bosque. De echo, una excursión a los bosque de "Siempre Otoño" se acerca, y queríamos saber si podrías ablandar a los monstruos presentes allí, disminuyendo problemas.

-Claro que si, director- Afirmó el rubio, resoplando- No es como si tuviera opción. No quiero que le pase nada a nadie.

-Está decidido entonces-Dijo la asistente, con la mirada fría como el hielo- Procederemos como está planeado.

-Aguarda Glynda- Ozpin se inclinó hacia adelante, con la mirada muy profunda- Señor Arc... No está obligado, lo sabe. Y yo aun puedo explicar todo lo ocurrido ¿Está seguro que no quiere que interceda en su situación actual?

!Claro que quería¡ !Quería que todos sus amigos supieran el por que ocurrió lo que ocurrió con Ruby¡ !Que el estaba poniendo su vida en peligro por ella¡ !Quería poder caminar con ellos y ellas¡ !Sentirse bien¡ !Sentirse como parte de ellos¡

Pero, acallando su yo interno, negó suavemente con la cabeza, con una melancolía casi palpable a su alrededor.

_**Beacon, bosque "Esmeralda", noche.**_

Jaune pensaba reconocer a cada monstruo del lugar, por lo que al pasar volando por allí, casi todo ser del Grim le saludaba con un gruñido.

Era lo único que le reconfortaba en las horas de sueño.

Pero esa noche, el muchacho pensó haber visto algo en la lejanía. Un ser que no había visto antes.

En ese momento, estaba volando con Corvo, por lo que apresuró el paso para ver mas de cerca al ser en cuestión.

Era un caballo. Un caballo rojo, con placas óseas, como si fuera un ser del Grim. Estaba mirando la luna, con sus ojos brillantes color sangre.

Jaune decidió bajarse de su montura en un lugar cercano, y con mucha cautela, sin escatimar suavidad, se acercó al ser.

-Hola... hola amiguito...-Comenzó a susurrar, con miedo de asustarlo.

El caballo se dio vuelta, y en un veloz estrépito, saltó hacia el, con una velocidad y fuerza equivalentes a los de un camión a alta velocidad.

Jaune no llevaba encima ni el escudo ni la espada, y su reacción no fue lo suficientemente veloz.

El golpe le mandó a volar hacia un lado, golpeándolo contra el tronco de un árbol.

Su nuca, impactada, falló en retener su conciencia, y mientras la oscuridad lo invadía, alcanzó a ver como el ser, ahora una mancha roja, avanzaba a grandes velocidades...

Hacia la academia.

_**Beacon, la entrada, noche.**_

El guardia robot estaba escaneando el área, en busca de cualquier posible amenaza. Cuando detectó una presencia del Grim sin ser conocida como aliada, automáticamente abrió fuego...

O quiso abrirlo, ya que la figura del caballo rojo pasó entremedio de él, aplastándolo.

Los pedazos metálicos se esparcieron por todo el suelo, junto con aceite y chispas de electricidad.

Las alarmas no sonaban. Los escaners no se activaban frente a la presencia del ser.

Parecía que estaba anulando todo a su paso, mientras cabalgaba entre los territorios de la academia.

Claro, que no podía anular el ojo del personal de Beacon que vigilaba el perímetro.

-!Alerta¡ !Grim hostil a las doce¡-Informó uno de los guardias, mientras apuntaba hacia el enemigo.

Pero las balas que lanzó en su contra ni siquiera hirieron al monstruo, quien se paró en frente del establecimiento y sus enemigos, observándolos con su rojo semblante.

-!No parece tener resultado¡-Gritó uno de los guardias, aterrado.

-!Explosivos entonces¡ !Usen explosivos¡-Sin dudarlo, volaron los potentes armamentos hacia el caballo, explotando con mucha fuerza.

Se disipó el humo lentamente, y el caballo seguía allí, como si nada. De repente, con una rapidez pasmosa, su melena ósea se prendió en llamas,mientras su hocico relinchaba de una forma terrible.

Los guardias se encontraron incapaces de hacer nada, de pensar nada, de sentir nada... mas que miedo.

De repente, el caballo era una figura de terror con la luna pálida a su espalda, dejando sus pezuñas marcadas en el suelo, marcando el pasto con fuego.

Los guardias quedaron atónitos, sin nada que hacer, mientras el caballo los pasaba de largo, galopando a gran velocidad.

Sin grandes complicaciones, entró en la academia.

_**Beacon, la habitación de RWBY, noche.**_

Aún estaba insegura de los que acontecía a su alrededor. Recién despertaba, pero aun era de noche.

Sus compañeras estaban en situaciones iguales, molestas por el ruido y los gritos escuchados por su ventana.

Fue entonces que entraron en conciencia de que Glynda Goodwich, la asistente del director, estaba parada en frente de sus camas, con su vara en mano y desesperación en su rostro, acostumbrado a la seriedad.

-!Señorita Rose, levantase ahora¡ !Está en peligro¡- Exclamó la mujer, tomando del brazo a la chica, y tironeándola de la cama para sorpresa de todas.

-!¿Que está ocurriendo?¡-Preguntó Yang, súbitamente perdiendo sueño y poniéndose de pie- !Ruby no se va a ningún lado sin mi¡

-!No tenemos tiempo¡ !Si quiere venir, adelante!- Gritó la voz del director desde el otro lado de la puerta- !No queda mucho tiempo¡

Ante la confusión de sus otras dos compañeras, ambas muchachas fueron sacadas hacia afuera por Glynda, sin importar que estuvieran en pijamas.

Afuera, Ozpin se mantenía en guardia, apuntando hacia el comienzo del pasillo- !Llevalas hacia sitio seguro¡ !Les conseguiré algo de tiempo¡ !Vayan¡

Con algo de preocupación en la mirada, la asistente asintió, llevando a ambas muchachas de la mano con rapidez para el otro lado del pasillo.

El director miró hacia adelante, y posicionó su bastón como si fuera un arma. Este comenzó a tomar una curiosa forma, dando lugar a un filo de espada bastante particular.

Sus ojos, directos y precisos, miraron hacia la figura que, lentamente, se asomó por el costado del pasillo en frente.

-Un "Nigthmare". Siempre quise conocer a uno...-Dijo el director, manteniendo la calma con un porte de caballero digno de las novelas- Se dice que estaban extintos. Pero claro, siempre hay una diferencia entre un trabajo de la naturaleza y un trabajo de exterminio, ¿Verdad?

El caballo relinchó, y con rapidez, cargó contra su adversario, dejando estelas de fuego en su andar.

-!Se acabó el tiempo de charlas¡- Exclamó Ozpin, corriendo hacia el Grim en frente.

El choque fue potente, enviando a ambos contendientes hacia atrás, haciendo que el aura de ambos rajara las paredes como si de garras se tratasen.

Terrible en la luz siniestra que venía de su fuego, el ser se arqueó hacia adelante, dejando que proyectiles blancos, embebidos en fuego, salieran disparados con fuerza.

Pese a la rapidez de estos, Ozpin supo esquivarlos con gracia y facilidad, manteniendo su estancia de combate, mientras su sobretodo volaba hacia atrás violentamente.

Sin malgastar aliento, el director saltó hacia adelante, raspando su espada contra el piso en su andar.

Con un corte esplendido, atacó de arriba a abajo al rival, quien quedó partido en dos... y se deshizo en fuego, que se extinguió en el aire.

-¿Que? Una distracción...-Dándose cuenta de la trate, su mirada desesperó- !Glynda¡

_**En algún lugar, la oscuridad lo es todo. En ese lugar, nada está presente. Nada está en disposición de nadie.**_

_**Y sin embargo, eso nunca quiere decir que la nada esté feliz. El vacío esta quebrado. Paralizado.**_

_**Expectante.**_

_**La nada primaria fue la que explotó en el Big Bang. Y ahora, era su turno.**_

_**Ya no necesitaba fingir. Ya no necesitaba decirse a si mismo que no era uno mas, por que ya lo sabía. Lo había aceptado.**_

_**Si mirar al abismo era lo que hacía falta para volver a sentir el rojo, así fuera solo como un aroma, no tendría miedo de hundirse en las oscuridades mas profundas del alma.**_

_**Y encontrar aquello que había asustado a quien ya había encontrado lo que habita el mas íntimo de sus vacíos.**_

_**Beacon, la cima de la torre, noche.**_

La luna estaba enorme en el cielo, y las estrellas eran visibles todas en su máximo esplendor.

Pero el miedo llevaba a anular las cosas tan bellas como el cielo en su anochecer.

-!Escuchen bien¡- Inquirió Glynda, eufórica- !Ahora un helicóptero vendrá a buscarlas¡ !Las llevará a un lugar seguro¡ !No pierdan tiempo y...¡

Un potente sonido de una explosión cortó su frase.

Las tres salieron volando en distintas direcciones, impactando contra el suelo con dureza.

La vista de Ruby estaba toda nublada y confundida, pero con el tiempo se fue aclarando. Con la negrura de la noche de fondo, sus ojos plateados vieron a un ser terrible, envuelto en fuego, con piel roja y hueso blancos cubriendo su cuerpo, asimilando ser un caballo.

Y esa mirada profunda, roja como la sangre, era todo lo que necesitaba para saber sus intenciones. Y como hacía mucho no sentía, tubo miedo.

Pero no miedo de la muerte. No.

Miedo de que el ser tuviera algo peor en mente. Su intuición le hizo viajar por miles de posibilidades distintas, mientras el calor de la bestia se le acercaba, pero ninguna era peor que el terror de imaginar a ese monstruo lastimándola. Devorándola.

Hacer mas lento el descenso al mundo de los muertos.

Ni siquiera tenía en mano su guadaña, para defenderse. Caer peleando.

No caería como una cazadora. Si no como una niña asustada.

Y esa, era la mayor de sus pesadillas... o casi la mayor.

El caballo caminaba entre los escombros ocasionados por donde había salido, quemando el suelo, hasta que algo le detuvo en seco.

Era un rugido. Agudo, punzante.

Letal.

Una sombra saltó hacia los cielos, y cayó detrás de la bestia.

El "Nigthmare" se giró, mirando con sus ojos sanguinarios al recién llegado.

Un lobo negro, de dos metros de alto, gruñía rabioso detrás de las placas óseas que tapaban su rostro y patas.

Ruby estaba tan confundida como aterrada, y aun mas lo estuvo cuando el lobo saltó sobre ella. Pero para su sorpresa, no le daño. No la hirió. De echo, no la agredió de ninguna forma.

Si no que estaba posicionado sobre ella, mirando hacia el caballo. La muchacha podía ver, entre sus patas, que su hermana y la asistente del director estaban ambas inconscientes.

Un sonido la sacó de sus pensamientos. Vio como el caballo se arqueaba para adelante, apuntándoles con las púas de su espalda, prendidas fuego. No alcanzó a ver el desenlace de esa acción por que el lobo se interpuso en medio, y rápidamente, puso su hocico por debajo de las piernas de la chica.

En un rápido movimiento, seguido de un grito corto y agudo de Ruby, el lobo la montó a su espalda.

-!¿Que?¡-La muchacha escuchó un ruido seco. Luego miró hacia adelante-No... !Nooooooo¡

Demasiado tarde. El ser ya estaba saltando hacia los techos inferiores.

Mientras caían, el caballo los observó desde lo alto, como si planeara seguirlos. Pero sintió una presencia en su espalda, y supo que el director sería mucho para manejar.

Ya había demostrado ser inmune a su miedo, y ser mucho mas rápido que él.

Sin hacer mucho mas alarde al respecto, saltó en la dirección contraria en que el lobo había saltado, alejándose de la academia, y a diferencia del lobo, cayendo sin la menor molestia, pese a la altura.

Ozpin miró desesperado a las muchachas. Por suerte, eran solo golpes. Ninguna herida grave.

Eso era un alivio...

Lo que realmente ató su corazón a un nudo fue el ver el hueco en el cual habían caído el lobo y Ruby.

_**Beacon, cafetería, noche.**_

Nuevamente todo era confuso, pero con el tiempo, Ruby fue recobrando los sentidos.

No pasó mucho hasta que recordara todo lo sucedido, y descubriera que la luz sobre su rostro era la luz de la luna, filtrándose por el hueco del techo sobre ella.

Se sintió pesada, y notó enseguida que no era por cansancio, si no por un peso encima.

Un enorme lobo, inconsciente, estaba rodeándola, sangrando este por entre sus placas óseas, que tenían un color azulado.

Incomoda y con miedo, la muchacha trató de deshacerse del cuerpo, mientras la academia a su alrededor volvía a funcionar como antes de la llegada del caballo.

Alarmas a sonar, mecanismos de defensa accionados y luces volviendo a activarse.

Cuando la muchacha se deshizo del cuerpo, notó algo...

Ella solo tenía polvo encima. Los escombros que golpeaban la espalda y atravesaban la piel, estaban en el lomo del monstruo...

Y poco a poco, del cuerpo comenzó a evaporarse, de haciéndose como si fuera agua. Perdiendo piel y pelo, aunque no lastimaduras ni sangrado.

Lentamente, la imagen de Jaune, atravesado su pecho por pedazos de concreto, y su espalda asaltada por puntas óseas clavadas en su piel, la miró, con ojos inmóviles y entreabiertos entre los escombros.

Las pupilas color celeste estaban húmedas, comenzando a asomar suavemente unas lágrimas, mientras su voz, casi como un susurro en la medianoche, le preguntó-Es...tas...bien..?

Ruby no sabía que hacer, ni que decir. Pero su rostro asintió sin mayores contemplaciones.

-En...tonces...soy...feliz...-Sonrió el muchacho, dejando que las lágrimas surcaran su rostro mientras un hilo de sangre bajaba por sus labios-Muy...muy...feliz...cuídate...

Hizo fuerza para sonreír, pero no llegó a hacerlo.

_**Beacon, enfermería, día.**_

El muchacho abrió los ojos, inesperadamente para el mismo.

Hubiera estado bien que ese fuera el final. Que nada siguiera a eso. Ruby estaba bien, sin ningun daño...

El resto era un recuerdo borroso para el, pero ese caballo...

Trató de levantarse, pero un gran peso sobre su pecho le hizo desistir. Conocía esa sensación muy bien, y le predecía grandes dolores. No quería presionar mas su suerte, así que simplemente se quedó acostado en su cama, mirando al techo.

Habló en voz alta, siendo ya una costumbre encontrar a su director en la habitación.

- Director, creo que es hora de que me vaya de Beacon. No quiero ser una molestia-Murmuró el muchacho, con la cabeza contra lo que parecía ser una almohada- Ahora se lo que debo hacer. Ruby estará lo suficientemente segura si mantengo su lectura sanguínea, pero el "Nigthmare" no dejará de perseguirla. No si no lo persigo yo primero. Se que debo hacer. Lo alcanzaré... debo encargarme de el. Y cuando lo logre, ella no tendrá que preocuparse mas de nada. Trataré de mantenerme vivo... para mantener su olor en mi y a sus buscadores en mi rastro. No debería preocuparse por la seguridad de Ruby mientras yo esté...

De repente, un peso nuevo sobre su pecho le llamó la atención. No era el peso que provenía de algún dolor... era un peso nuevo. Algo a lo que no estaba acostumbrado.

Miró hacia adelante, y creyó que estaba soñando.

Ruby Rose, vestida con su vestido negro, y con la caperuza roja, le miró con ojos recién despiertos... pero alarmados.

El rubio no sabía que hacer. Esto lo había tomado completamente desprevenido.

-Leí... leí el mensaje...-Murmuró la chica, algo sonrojada, mientras lo miraba con un poco de recelo -Y... Ozpin me contó... todo... absolutamente todo...

-!Oh¡... ya veo...-Jaune comenzó a sonrojarse como un tomate-Escucha...

-!No¡ !Escucha tu¡-Exclamó Ruby, mas enojada consigo misma que con quien hablaba. Ante el temeroso silencio del muchacho, continuó-No... no estoy segura... de nada. No se que esta ocurriendo aquí... pero ¿Sabes que? Esto dispuesta a intentarlo...-Sin decir mas nada, se apoyó sobre Jaune de nuevo, como había estado hasta ese momento, haciéndolo entender que fue ella ese peso todo el tiempo- Gra... Gracias.

Lo estaba abrazando... lo estaba abrazando...

Lo estaba abrazando...

Podía haber muerto por ella solo por su aroma. Podía haberse hundido en las oscuridades mas profundas solo para mantenerla a salvo. Pero ahora, era mucho, mucho mas personal.

Ahora iba a ir aun mas hallá de eso.

¿Como había sobrevivido? ¿Cuanto tiempo había pasado inconsciente? ¿Que había ocurrido mientras no estaba despierto?

Nada le importaba. Nada.

Ella era ahora su norte. Y eso... le aterraba.

Le aterraba demasiado. Le daba mucho que pensar, mucho que sentir... le hacía pensar que, quizá, ya no estaba tan vacío.

Y sabía que, para protegerla, iría hasta los confines de la mas remota oscuridad. Sin pensarlo dos veces.

Tenía miedo. Mas miedo que nadie en este mundo.

Por que sabía, en el fondo, que ni el miedo iba a pararlo.

Entonces, lloró. Lloró como si fuera un niño pequeño, mientras Ruby lo apretaba contra si.

_**Beacon, pasillos. Día.**_

Ya vestido, el muchacho andaba por los pasillos con su amiga.

-Entonces, según Ozpin, debes mantenerte en contacto conmigo para "Intensificar" la discreción de tu sangre...¿Verdad?

-Algo así-Explicó Ruby, tomada de su mano, mientras caminaba por los pasillos, tratando de hacer oídos sordos de los rumores de los otros alumnos... y tratando de ocultar lo ruborizadas que estaba su mejillas- De echo, mientras mas tiempo esté en contacto contigo, de la misma forma en que se hace para despertar el aura, mas tiempo me durará esta... ocultación, por llamarla de alguna forma.

-Entiendo...-Respondió Jaune, también algo incomodo por las miradas de todos alrededor. Luego recordó algunas partes de la realidad, y exclamó-!Yang¡ No... No quiero que ella... mi recuperación es mas baja que... es decir..

-Ya se lo expliqué- Aclaró Ruby, levantando su mano libre con una sonrisa- De echo, el director Ozpin vino a explicarnos todo antes de que me llevara a donde estas. Iba de vez en cuando... no mucho. Solo necesitaba estar cerca por unos momentos.

-Ya veo...-Susurró el rubio, y la chica podía jurar que había cierta decepción en su voz, pero continuó- No te preocupes. Estaré cerca para ti ...cuando me necesites.

Quizá el muchacho era en si un pobre tonto. O simplemente,muy inocente. Pero cuando Ruby miró sus ojos celestes en busca de algún índice de picardía o broma sugerente, solo encontró una resignación total... y un cariño muy suave, como las almohadas de su cama, cuando esos ojos reflejaron su rostro.

Alarmada, miró hacia adelante, sus mejillas como un tomate. Jaune, aun ajeno a todo lo que provocaba, la miró curioso- ¿Estas... bien? ¿No tendrás fiebre? Te ves... colorada.

-Si, si... estoy bien...-Respondió Ruby, rascándose la cabeza- Y... ¿Decías que sabías donde estaba el caballo? O que sabías que debías hacer.

-Si...-Susurró el muchacho, perdiendo su mirada en el frente, mientras doblaban hacia los lockers, pasándolos de largo- Ese "Nigthmare" es un Alfa. Un Alfa es un monstruo que domina la zona donde están los Grim, y que normalmente, no hace mas de lo que otro Grim hace. Pero esos caballos son Alfa entre Alfas. Saben tener entre tres y cinco Alfas mas que les siguen, y son capaces de tener al mando verdaderas armadas de monstruos.

-Suena malo...-Susurró Ruby, inconscientemente apretando mas la mano del muchacho.

-La buena noticia, es que el personal de Beacon se deshizo de la mayor parte de los seres del Grim que controlaba ese "Nigthmare"-Continuó Jaune, bajando un poco su mentón- El resto los exterminamos en estas ultimas dos semanas. Ahora todo en el bosque esmeralda están bajo el mando de Corvo.

-¿Tu "Nevermore"?

-Ese mismo. Ahora lo que debemos hacer con mis "Amigos" es salir a buscar el caballo, en vez de dejar que el vuelva. Por que, por mucho que detestemos, es un ser vacío en el sentido conceptual de la palabra. Un escaner ahora puede decir que no tienes el tipo de ADN que tememos, pero un Grim te identificara solo con olerte.

-¿Como lo sabes? De echo... ¿Como sabes tanto de los Grim?

-Estuve leyendo estas ultimas semanas...-Sonrió el rubio, recordando. Luego giró sus ojos al costado, y sus mejillas ganaron algo de color-Y... tienes... tienes buen olor...rico...

La muchacha se sonrojó con una tonalidad que rivalizaba con su capucha. Miró para el lado contrario al muchacho, y murmuró- Así que rico olor...

-Es como... como oler... oler frutillas... frutillas y rosas... es extraño... pero es así como lo percibo...

-Interesante-Rió Ruby, cortante. Aunque su rostro rojo traicionaba su cinismo- Entonces... ¿Me defiendes por que huelo bien?

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Jaune tuvo que ahogar una carcajada, aunque nerviosa, antes de hablar- No. Definitivamente no...

-!Oh¡...-El silencio que mantenía el rubio parecía ser suficiente, por el momento- Entiendo...-Su inconsciente hablaba atravez de su mano apretándose mas a la del muchacho, podía ser, pero ella no hacía nada por evitarlo.

En ese momento, Jaune sintió como le vibraba su "Pergamino", dándose vuelta mientras lo sacaba de su bolsillo.

Ozpin estaba saludándolo discretamente desde la distancia, con una sonrisa.

-¿Pasa algo?-Preguntó Ruby, mientras el muchacho miraba su aparato.

_De "Director" 13:30hs:_

_Ella ya tuvo todo el contacto que le hacía falta tener contigo. El tomarte de la mano no es mas que un bonus._

Jaune se puso rojo como un tomate. Luego le alcanzó el aparato a la muchacha.

Automáticamente, soltó la mano del rubio... pero no pudo apartarla.

Sorprendida, se dio cuenta de que Jaune la sostenía tan fuertemente como ella lo había sostenido a el. Y era apretada con suavidad y fuerza.

Buscó la mirada de Jaune, quien estaba perdida en la nada, pero mostrando mucha vergüenza...

Y mucha timidez. Mucho, mucho miedo.

Pero el miedo no lo paraba. No lo hacía desistir.

Sonriendo con algo de pesar, Ruby entrelazó los dedos con su compañero, apretando las manos.

_**Fin del capítulo 3.**_

_**Así cerramos por hoy.**_

_**Para quienes gusten de esta serie, sepan que no van a ver nada nuevo de la misma hasta recién el Sábado (En el calendario de Argentina, donde hoy es Martes) Por que Miércoles, Jueves y Viernes pertenecen a mi otro fic de RWBY "Terminators Team".**_

_**¿Les gusta a donde apunta la historia? ¿Algún punto flojo? ¿Algo que les gustara, o no les gustara? !Denme sus opiniones, que yo mejoro con cada una¡**_

_**Y siempre recuerden, que lo que les gustaría que sucediera en la historia puedo usarlo, así que si tienen alguna petición, no se la guarden. Compartanla! XD.**_

_**Dicho esto, hasta el Sábado :D**_

_**PD: Se me ocurrió hacer un sumario de los Grim mostrados hasta la feche en este fic, diferenciando los que son provenientes de la serie y los que no (Y para los que no) Sus habilidades. Recuerden que ademas de dar una versión de "Que pasa si" en este fic, doy también un lore ligeramente distinto, pero que no niega ni transforma el ya existente. Y para no paralizar la historia en explicaciones avanzadas, pero no dejarlos con la duda, siempre puedo detallar los Grim nuevos al final de cada historia, o en algún anexo cada tantos capítulos. Díganme que piensan, y compartan sus ideas conmigo XD.**_

_**Hasta la PROXIMA!**_

_**PD: Muchas gracias de nuevo Atlas20 y**__** .39 por sus reviews, que me mantienen escribiendo y con ganas. Muchas gracias!**_


End file.
